Cold and Dark United
by zoepeanut
Summary: As children, Anna and Elsa were both taken away from their world and brought to a new one, by an unknown power. After growing up in Burgess, away from the support of her family, Elsa fears her power more than ever. When Pitch sees the girl with ice magic, it is only a matter of time before he brings her over to his side, using her fear against Elsa and the Guardians.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.

Elsa loved playing with her sister, no matter what time it was. Even though she had been tired, she was thrilled to have a chance to amuse Anna with her magic, even if it was only slightly. The two of them had snuck off into the ballroom and had transformed it into their own winter wonderland, covering the floor with snow and ice as Anna and Elsa laughed and played. Building Olaf was just one of the many things they did as they played. The most recent game was one where Elsa used her magic to catch Anna. It was fun and both girls were laughing, until Elsa realized her sister was moving too fast.

"Catch me!" Anna had cheered, jumping off one of the snow peaks. Elsa managed to do so, focusing her magic and growing another pillar for her to land on. This pattern continued, but it grew to be too much for Elsa. "Wait!" she yelled, trying to stop her sister from jumping off her last pillar. She hadn't heard and Elsa watched as her sister began to plummet to the floor, showing Elsa that her power had a dark side to it as well. In desperation, Elsa tried to create another pillar but she missed and hit Anna instead, only making things worse.

Seeing her sister unconscious and watching a streak of white spread through her hair was enough to ruin Elsa's playful mood. Now, she was lost and upset, feeling her powers get slightly out of control. Ice begins to cover the walls as she grows fearful of what might happen to her sister. "You're okay, Anna. I got you" she whispered, glad when her parents came inside.

While Elsa did not quite understand what was happening, but she knew it was important. Her parents were pulling Elsa and Anna outside of the castle, to some new place. Elsa was too worried to be excited over the new adventure. She kept glancing at her sister, uncertain of what would happen. She couldn't believe that her powers could do this. Anna had played with her before and nothing bad had happened then.

She watches with hope in her eyes as she meets the rock trolls, hearing that they can fix Anna. Hearing that her sister would be ignorant of her magic was so horrifying for Elsa. Who would be there for her to play with? No one understood her like Anna, but she understood it was for the best. "Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow. There is beauty in it, but also great danger. You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." Grand Pabbie had warned her, but something even stranger happened then.

Elsa had been near Grand Pabbie and her sister, but that beam of moonlight suddenly seemed to be directed towards her and her sister. It grew brighter and brighter, almost blinding Elsa as she squinted at the sky. She heard her parents cry out distantly, making her wonder what was happening. Glancing down, she could see that she was far from the ground with her sister. She could see Grand Pabbie rushing over to the queen and speaking with her, but Elsa could not hear his words. All she knew was that she was being drawn higher and higher, until she blacked out and did not remember anything more.

Jack was staring at the night sky, feeling alone after his day of creating snow days around the world. He had been enjoying his magic, as usual, making children laugh as he attempted to get just one of them to believe in him. Even after all of these years, none of them were able to see him. He hated being invisible, but it was the life he was destined to live. It seemed like this was what the Man in the Moon had planned for him, even if he did not understand why.

He thought that the moon was unusually bright tonight, but he didn't mind. He took off from the roof he had been sitting on, deciding it was time for him to move on from this town. He was heading home, hoping that tomorrow he would finally find his first believer. As he arrived, he came to find a strange sight. On the street, there were two girls, huddled together. One appeared to be crying while the other was a sleep. He could see pale blond hair on the head of the girl that was awake and Jack got an idea. He didn't like to see children cry and he was going to make this girl's tears vanish.

Carefully, Jack created a single snowflake and blew it towards her, hoping its beauty would catch her eye. He waited eagerly for her reaction, but he grew surprise at what she did. She saw the snowflake and her eyes grew round with fear, glancing down at her own hands and backing away from the girl she had been holding. "No, I can control it. Grand Pabbie said not to fear. I won't hurt you again, Anna. I promise." she whispered, sniffling slightly.

Jack sighed, seeing that the girl seemed to be able to cheer herself up. His job was done here, even if he hadn't exactly realized what he had done. That girl was strange, but he was going to see her a lot it seemed. She was the new resident of the town, one who would be here for quite some time. He would learn how to amuse her, just like he amused all of the children. Smiling, Jack took off again in search for something else to entertain him. Sandy would be arriving any time and he just had to watch when he created dreams for the children.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Frozen

 **Thank you to Shade29 and** **mekuro-K for following/favoriting this story! Also, thank you to Loves Elsa a lot for the review. I always love hearing from others and it makes me want to write more, either to improve your opinion or keep up the good work if you enjoyed what you read!**

Jack Frost had learned his lesson in 1968. He knew not to mess with Bunny's egg hunts, but that didn't mean he wouldn't come to watch. It had been years since he had found those two girls in the street and even longer since he had messed with one of the egg hunts. Maybe it wouldn't do too much harm to bring a little snow. Jack was bored and he wanted to entertain Jaimie. He was supposed to be searching for eggs today. Currently, Jaimie was Jack's favorite child in Burgess. He didn't know what it was about the kid, but he seemed to be closer to believing than the others. He had an innocence and friendliness that Jack admired.

Meanwhile, Anna was sitting at home with her sister Elsa. She still remembered how her sister explained that they had both appeared here during the night. Neither of them knew what happened or how they had gotten here, but they had adjusted to life here. They were living with Mrs. Bennet and her children, Jaimie and Sophie. It got crowded with them, but the girls were happy. "Are you ready? You do know what day it is!" Anna said excitedly, knowing it was Easter.

Elsa sighed, not realizing how her sister had grown up to be so childish. She had spent years hiding as much as possible, only coming out when necessary to see Anna and Mrs. Bennet. Even so, Elsa still struggled with keeping her magic hidden. As much as she tried to remember to not be afraid, it only seemed to make her fear her power even more. One day, Elsa knew that she would lose control again. She just kept hoping that it wouldn't come soon. "Yes, Anna, I know it is Easter. When are you going to realize that the Easter Bunny isn't real?" Elsa asked, shaking her head at her sister.

Anna pouted, not agreeing with her sister's close-minded view of the world. The Easter Bunny had to be real. After all, magic had brought them here, right? If magic existed, it only made sense for fairy tales to be real too. "He is too! Jaimie agrees with me, right?" she asked, turning to the young boy next to her. He nodded with excitement, also eager for the egg hunt today. "Why do I have to go this year?" Elsa asked, more to herself then to the others. Mrs. Bennet had been busy today, so it was up to the eldest sister to bring them to the egg hunt.

As soon as they finished breakfast, the group left for the park where the egg hunt was held. Families had already gathered, all of the parents off to the side watching their children as they began their search. Elsa joined them, shaking her head as her sixteen-year-old sister joined Jaimie in the search for eggs. The other adults gave her strange looks, but didn't comment as she ran around smiling with the innocence of a child.

Elsa had grown bored of watching them, turning her gaze towards the tree nearby. She had been thinking about home a lot lately, wondering if her parents were okay. It had been years since she had seen her parents, since she had been sent to a new and strange place. She knew it was magic, somehow created by the moon itself, but she did not know why. Maybe her parents could have done a better job at teaching her to hide her magic. As it was, Elsa struggled on a daily basis with containing them.

Her focus on the tree returned as she saw something near it, something dark and ominous. It looked almost like a shadow, like something that was about to spread to the egg hunt. Glancing towards her sister, Elsa began to feel afraid of what would happen if it actually did attack the children. Just as she was about to dismiss the idea and disregard the shadow, she realized her mistake. She had let herself fear, for just a moment, but it was enough to unleash her magic. It had been contained for years, never being allowed to come out and show more than a small amount of snow while she was alone. Now, it came out full force in the form of a massive blizzard and ice freezing over the ground.

Elsa desperately tried to pull it back in and stop the snow, but seeing the weather only made her fear worse. "What have I done?" she whispered, staring at the storm around her while being unaware of the man floating by her side. Jack Frost had seen the storm start, knowing he was not responsible this time. He had watched the girl, the one with the nearly white hair stare in horror at the snow. Jack thought it made this so much more interesting, but she seemed to disagree. He watched as she turned around and ran off.

Jack had grown curious about her and wanted to follow, but he grew distracted. "Frost! What do you think you're doing? Stop messing with my egg hunts!" a voice yelled with a familiar Australian accent. Laughing, Jack realized that this would be so much better than chasing after the strange girl. "Catch me if you can, Kangaroo!" Jack called out, flying low to the ground to give Bunny a fair shot.

He heard Bunny grumble from behind him. "I am a Bunny! Get back here, you rascal." he continued, yelling as he chased the winter spirit. Jack knew that this blizzard was not his fault, but he could take the blame just this once. The girl clearly didn't realize she was going to make an enemy of Bunny with this blizzard and since Jack had already made that mistake once, he could live with Bunny's anger again. Laughing once more, Jack angled himself straight for the sky, deciding he had let Bunny chase him for long enough. "So long! Until next year!" he yelled out, only making Bunny angrier.

This area had clearly gotten enough snow, even if Jack hadn't brought it. It was time for him to move on to another city, one that could use a snow day. He continued on his path, grinning as he remembered the look on Bunny's face. It was just too priceless. One day, he would have to thank that girl for entertaining him this Easter.

Elsa knew that she had to get away, to protect everyone from herself. She was running, blindly to get away from everyone. She tripped and fell as she ran into something on the ground. As she fell, she was dragged down a tunnel that seemed to go on forever. She had thought that the hole had looked like a well outside, but on the inside it was far larger. She had slid down, but now as she sat up, she felt frightened by what she saw.

It was dark in this place, but it was still light enough for her to see. Surrounding her were cages of all sizes, hanging from the ceiling. While they were all empty, Elsa wondered what they were meant to hold. Continuing her examination, Elsa sees that everywhere around her is stone walls. Even the floor is stone and she can see shadows being throne around her. She backs up, feeling her back press against the wall behind her.

Elsa wanted to get out, to be free of this place. This is the place of nightmares, the place that children fear more than anything else. Elsa suddenly realizes that it is possible to still believe in fairy tales because this looks like the place fear is born of. This is the place for the monsters that hide in the darkness, the place for the boogeyman to hide when he finishes scaring the children of the world.

As soon as Elsa thinks this, a man appears before her eyes and she screams, this time letting her fear take control. Her magic is also released, frosting over the entire room and even covering the cages with ice. The man in front of her had been leaning towards her face, but that had not been the worst part about him. He didn't look human, not with his grey skin and golden yellow eyes. Everything about him just looked dark. "This is interesting. I think I shall keep you here for just a bit longer. I can't let the Guardians know of my plans, not quite yet." the man said, smiling at Elsa. She began to breath heavier, looking for some way to escape.

As she thought about it, she realized her magic could help her now. She tried to blast the man with ice, but he only laughed and seemed to disappear. It was like he had never been there in the first place, but she heard his laugh echoing around the room. "You'll have to try harder then that, my dear. Enjoy your stay in my lair! I have work to get done." he called out, his voice seeming to come from all around her. She covered her ears, not wanting to feel his power. As tears rolled down her cheeks, Elsa realized that she was alone in her prison. No one knew she was here and no one was coming to save her.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of ROTG or Frozen.

 **I've got a new chapter ready for you! Still a bit short, but I hope you enjoy. Thank you to Andthemachine, Lorendy, Willow Lark, X-x-AnnaS-x-X, and alice-in-wonderland-22 for following/favoriting this story! Special thanks to Willow Lark for the review, I always love hearing your thoughts!**

Elsa lost track of how long she had been down here. She had been moved from out in the open and into one of the hanging cages. She was terrified inside of it, worried of what would happen if it fell or if she accidentally broke the cage with her ice magic. Her fear of this place lessened slightly with time, but it only grew when that man came back to speak with her. "Ah, such lovely fear. It warms my heart to see that even adults understand what fear truly is, that there are things in this world they need to run and hide from." he announced grandly, stepping in front of the cage he had put her in.

She backed away from him, feeling the bars press into her back as she tried to put more distance between them. He laughed, amused at her attempts to get away. "Why fear me? Oh, that's right, I am the boogeyman, the very personification of fear. I suppose that is reason enough, isn't it?" he asked, smiling at the girl in the cage. Elsa was terrified and wanted freedom, but it didn't seem like that would be coming any time soon.

"You know, you are an interesting girl, I will give you that. Do you remember that blizzard the other day? That was brilliant, creating so much panic, so much lovely fear. It was that storm that made me realize how well we could work together." he continued, but this time Elsa felt brave enough to respond. She had no intention of helping him, regardless of what he thought. "Never! I am not a monster, I won't let my powers control me." she argued, but she glanced at her own hands as if she were trying to convince herself that it was true.

Pitch Black laughed, knowing that this girl was weak to her fear. He would make her his ally, no matter how long it took. This prison would become her home, and he would use this time to perfect his newest technique on her. Dream sand was unique magic and he was struggling with changing the dreams of the children. Perhaps she could help him create his nightmares. "My dear, you do realize that your powers already control you. Did you want to create that blizzard? Did you want to freeze your sister out there?" he asked, sensing her greatest fears and knowing how to use them to his advantage.

Elsa froze, ice covering the cage around her. Her sister hadn't been hurt, had she? Elsa might have brought snow to the egg hunt, but she didn't hit Anna with her powers. Maybe something else had happened, but it wasn't because of her. She tried so hard to convince herself of this, but the man in front of her seemed so confident in his words. "What? No…I didn't hurt Anna….I promised…" she whispered, her hands starting to shake in front of her.

Pitch only smiled wider at her, happy to see her falling apart as her fear took control. "The red-head, wasn't she? The one who wasn't a child? I was there, you see, and I saw her. I saw her freezing in the cold, huddling with the other children and trying to tell them it would be alright. When the blizzard grew stronger and the wind picked up, they knew they had to get inside, but they had no where to go. They couldn't see anything and none of them had been prepared for a blizzard that strong, or temperatures that cold." Pitch began, trying to give Elsa as much fear as possible.

Elsa's shaking grew, spreading throughout her entire body. Snow flakes could be seen in the air around her, swirling around as her fear and horror grew. Elsa didn't want to be a monster, she couldn't be one. Was this what she was meant to do? Destroy everyone around her without thought? She closed her hands into fists, determined to not let that happen. Elsa would stay strong and fight against this, no matter how hard it was.

"Your sister is dead, Elsa! She froze to death in the storm you created!" Pitch yelled, realizing she was resisting her fear. Elsa's eyes looked up at his, suddenly wide and terrified. "No!" she yelled, and her power exploded, creating a burst of icicles around her that broke through the cage and sent her plummeting towards the darkness below her. She screamed and in her fear, she was able to create more ice and snow in this place, desperately trying to save herself. It wasn't until something dark and shadowy approached her that she ended up finding relief that she would survive. It wrapped around her, even as her ice began to freeze it, and brought her to safety.

Elsa couldn't deny it anymore, she truly was a monster. Her powers killed her sister, the one person she still had that loved her. Even her parents were gone, lost in some other world. She had determined that Arendelle wasn't here a long time ago and accepted her life here with her sister. Now, she had no one. Even the Bennets, as nice as they were, could never understand Elsa's true nature. The world would have been better if she had died, but instead she fought to survive and cause more pain for others.

"See? We work well together, my dear. I will give you some time to think about it and mourn your sister. After all, I don't want you to think of me as a cruel man, do I? You will see me again, Elsa of Arendelle, and when you do, you will join me." Pitch told her, placing her inside a different cage before leaving. Elsa was shaking with her sobs, but at least her powers were not causing her more harm. A little bit of ice covered the bars and snow was surrounding her, but it was not going to break the cage. As she sobbed, she began to wonder if she would ever get out of here. She didn't know what she would do anymore if she did get free, especially now that Anna was gone.

After some time, she grew tired and felt herself fall asleep. She didn't notice the small flecks of black sand that had fallen on her before hand, but she did notice the horrific surroundings in her dream. She was back in Arendelle, with her parents and Anna. All around her, the kingdom was covered in snow and becoming overwhelmed by a massive blizzard. "Elsa, what have you done?" Anna asked her with fear in her eyes.

Elsa stepped forward, wanting to explain that she wasn't responsible and didn't want this to happen, but her family only backed away in fear. Elsa glanced down at her hands only to see that there was snow surrounding her body and ice at her feet. Her magic truly was out of control and responsible for this storm. "This is getting out of hand. We thought she could control it, but we were wrong. She is nothing but a monster and we need to get rid of her, for the good of Arendelle." her father said, holding the queen protectively.

"No, I can control it! I'll do better!" Elsa pleaded, but her power only grew more out of control. It blasted out of her outstretched hands and she watched as the ice hit her family, sending them flying backwards. "No! I didn't mean to, please be alright. Anna!" Elsa yelled, running forward and not caring as she saw the blizzard grow even more in her distress. In front of her, her entire family was collapsed. The ice had been too much for them and all of them, just like Anna so many years ago, now had white streaks running through their hair. She touched their hands and discovered that they were as cold as her own. Crying, Elsa leaned over them wishing something could be done to save them.

Slowly, she watched as one by one they stopped breathing. "No, no, no. Please, don't go! Don't leave me alone!" she begged, not wanting to be responsible for their deaths. Her cries did nothing and she watched as her entire family died, because of her own magic. Feeling like the fear was overwhelming her, she screamed and found herself awake and sitting in her cage, gasping for air. She knew it was only a dream, but it had a piece of the truth within it. Elsa was a monster that had killed her own sister. She would only destroy others and would never control her magic, that was something she was certain of.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.

 **Thank you to Birdy1020 and Willow Lark for the follow and the review! I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Anna was heading out to play with Jaimie and his friends. Ever since that easter egg hunt last year, she hadn't seen Elsa anywhere. It was like she had just vanished, along with the blizzard that had come so suddenly. Anna had looked so hard for her sister, but eventually Mrs. Bennet told her to move on and focus on enjoying her own life. Anna knew she was right and that her sister would be okay. Elsa was strong and could take care of herself.

"Guys, wait up! Are you guys coming to the egg hunt Sunday?" Jaimie asked, seeing Claude and Caleb nearby. Anna followed him, this time not as excited about looking for eggs. It would only remind her of Elsa, the girl who refused to listen to Anna about how real the Easter Bunny was. "Yeah! Free candy!" Caleb replied, while Claude worried about being able to find the eggs because of the weather. Anna shrugged, her smile gone now that she had thought of Elsa once more. It always ruined her mood to think about her missing sister.

"Hey, she's going to be alright, Anna. I know she will be." Jaimie said, grabbing Anna's hand. She had sort of become like an older sister for him. His mother told him that Anna had been found on the streets a few years ago, along with her sister. Being a very kind and generous person, his mother and father had taken them in and raised them. It was only a few years ago that the divorce happened and Jaimie lost his father, but the girls had helped him through it. He was determined to help Anna through this as well.

Anna nodded and squeezed his hand, appreciating his support. "You know, I heard that they found Big Foot hair samples and DNA in Michigan." Anna said, trying to lift the mood once more. Jaimie would get incredibly excited over this, just like he did over any news on magical beings. "Here we go again." Claude commented, knowing how imaginative Jaimie could be. "You saw that video too, Claude! He's out there!" Jaimie insisted, not liking that his friends refused to believe. Anna backed him up, agreeing that magic was out there too. "Yeah, he is. I've met trolls before, so why can't there be yetis too?" Anna asked, getting strange looks from everyone. Maybe she shouldn't blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, after all. She hadn't exactly seen rock trolls outside of Arendelle.

"That's what you guys say about aliens." Caleb argued, not seeing her point and recovering from the strange comment. It was sometimes best just to ignore her comments. "And the Easter Bunny." Claude added, shaking his head at Jaimie. "Hey, stop it! The Easter Bunny is real. Stop picking on Jaimie." Anna complained, holding Jaimie protectively. Sometimes, his friends could be so mean.

"Come on, you guys believe anything." Claude responded, shaking his head. Just then, Jaimie's little sister joined them outside trying to hop like the Easter Bunny only to trip and fall. "Mom! Sophie fell again." Jaimie yelled, watching Sophie start crying. "Jaimie, hat?" his mother asked, seeing that he was about to go play with his friends.

"You don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose!" she told him, putting the hat on his head. It was an expression Anna had heard before, but she never thought much about it. Strange expressions like that were common over here and she was used to it now. "Who's Jack Frost?" Jaimie asked in confusion. "No one, honey. It's just an expression." Mrs. Bennet replied, looking amused at her son's imagination. Anna frowned, not agreeing with this. Why would they create and expression off of someone who didn't exist? This Jack Frost had to be real, otherwise they wouldn't say something like that.

Suddenly, she was able to see a strange boy in the yard with white hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark blue hoodie and light brown pants. In his hand was a staff that curled at the end. "Hey!" he yelled, looking annoyed and glancing in the direction of Jaimie's mother. Anna watched him for a moment longer before joining Jaimie and the others to play in the snow. She noticed that the boy she saw followed her and began to wonder what he wanted.

She was about to ask him about it when he spoke. "Who's Jack Frost?" he repeated, and Anna watched with eyes wide as he created a snowball in his hand. She watched him blow on it, making it glow blue, before he threw it directly at Jaimie. "Okay! Who threw that?" Jaimie yelled, and Anna pointed at Jack. Jack froze, his eyes wide as he stared at her. "You can see me? Can she really see me?" he whispered, as if it was such a surprise.

"Of course I can see you? Why wouldn't I be able to see-" she was cut off as a snowball hit her from behind. "Jaimie Bennet, I'm going to get you for that!" she yelled, turning around and making a snowball of her own. "You struck first!" he yelled back, laughing as everyone joined in. Anna soon forgot about the boy's strange comment and found herself lost in the fun of the snowball fight.

Jack however, had not forgotten her actions. She had looked directly at him, pointed at him to answer Jaimie's question. How had she seen him? No one ever believed and he had grown used to it. Snapping out of his daze, he decided it was time to give the others some more ammo. "Free for all!" he yelled, creating snowballs all around him as he flew around the kids. Anna laughed and grabbed some, aiming for the strange boy with white hair this time. He dodged, his eyes seeming to stare at her with shock once more but this time he was a bit calmer.

All of the fun stopped as soon as Cupcake got hit with a snowball. She was the bully around here, the toughest girl any of the kids had met. Anna was the teenager, the one the kids hid behind as they tried to avoid her rage. Cupcake was approaching with a giant snowball in her hand, one that had once been part of a snowman. Anna sees the strange boy, now standing on top of his staff, create another snowball and throw it at her. "No, you're going to make it worse!" Anna tried to tell him, only earning herself a strange glance from the others and a grin from Jack.

Anna watches as Cupcake's angry expression transforms into one of amusement. She begins laughing and joins them in their fun, leaving her staring at the boy in confusion. "What did you do to her?" she asked, staring at him. He grinned and flipped off of his staff, landing lightly on the ground. "Finally! I've finally got someone who can see me. After all this time…" he cheered, grinning wildly and just leaving Anna confused. She noticed the kids playing around her then stared in surprise as one of them ran directly through the man in front of her.

Jack felt his joy start to fade slightly as the kid ran through him, but he did have something else to be excited about. Maybe none of the others saw him, but this teenage girl did. It was so rare for someone her age to believe, but it had happened anyway. "They really can't see you, can they?" she asked, her face turning concerned as she looked at him. Jack shrugged and picked his staff back up, not wanting to explain this to her. "Want to see something fun?" he asked her, trying to make her smile again. He didn't want his first believer to be upset, that was something he was sure of.

Anna was curious and nodded, watching him grin and actually begin to fly around again. She didn't know how he could do it, but it was amazing to watch. She watched as he created ice on the ground in front of Jaimie, causing him to fall forward onto his sled and begin sliding through the town. Anna found herself smiling, despite the obvious dangers of the ride. The boy clearly had this under control, changing the path of ice to keep him out of the way of objects and most of the people on the sidewalk.

Anna and the other kids chased after him, the others shouting as they watched Jaimie slide across the streets. As Anna followed him, she began to wonder what was different about her than the others. Why could she see him and not them? Thinking about it, she began to realize there were two things. He was magical after all, and she was probably the only one who believed he existed. Jack Frost was the only magical being Jaimie didn't believe in, so that would explain who it was. The other thing was her age, but she ignored that possibility. She was still a child at heart, so it didn't matter how old she looked.

Anna laughs as she realizes who it is she is seeing, running harder to catch up with him. He is clearly focused on keeping Jaimie safe, so she doesn't say anything but she does hear him laughing right along with her and Jaimie. Jaimie curves around and ends up flying off his sled and into a snow bank, ending his adventure but not quite as safely as they had planned. A couch slid across the ice as well, running right into Jaimie and knocking him over. "Whoops." Jack commented, wincing slightly.

Anna smacked his arm, upset that he hurt Jaimie. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, confused about why she was acting this way. "You hurt Jaimie! See, he lost a tooth." she told him, pointing at the kids in front of her that were now discussing getting money from the Tooth Fairy. Jack actually looked upset now and Anna thought he understood, but she was wrong.

"Oh wait a minute, come on. Hold on, hold on! What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me! What's a guy gotta do to get a little attention around here?" Jack was begging, his face growing more distraught as the kids walked through him. He looked back at his one believer, thinking that he had something at least out of the day. Even if the others didn't believe, even if Jaimie Bennet didn't see him, he did have one person who did. He gave her a sad smile, wondering if he should take off now or wait and talk to her. Suddenly, he feels her grabbing his shirt and dragging him behind her. "Alright mister, you are going to come with me so I can explain a few things to you. You can't just go around injuring kids, it isn't nice and it isn't fun! I don't care if they can't see you, that doesn't give you the right to harm them!" Anna complained, making sure that no one was near them on the street. Jack only smiled, happy to finally have a believer. Maybe the moon had other plans for him after all.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Frozen.

 **Thank you to I'm Crazy and I Like It for the favorite, follow, and review!**

Elsa grew exhausted, her mind and soul no longer in the mood to resist the man that held her captive. She had seen what he was capable of, that he had magic like her. Elsa knew what she had done and was growing to accept it, growing to accept what she truly was. She was a monster, someone who didn't have control over herself and hurt everyone in their path. Her hands, her magic, were her weapons and she would use them as much as she needed to in order to protect herself.

"Perhaps I should work with him." she whispered to herself in the darkness. It would give her some freedom from this cage, after all. Her fear had grown to be a constant companion, one that she knew should be her enemy but was now familiar and normal for her. The man was scary, but he wanted to work with her. He was willing to accept her power, her nature, and try and use it to create some sort of benefit for him. He was right, her power did a good job at creating fear.

"Maybe this is what I am meant to do." she added, unfolding her hands and holding her palms up to her face. Right now, her power was dormant. She had probably already used all of her energy creating ice in this place, freezing the cages and the walls around her. Thinking about her power, how well it worked with the man's shadows, made her all the more certain that this was her destiny. Anna was gone and she had no way of getting home. She was brought here to create fear in this world, to spread it all over the place. Smiling softly, Elsa felt relief to know her reason for being here. If that was what she had to do, she would do it to the fullest of her ability. It was time for her to let go of trying to be a good girl. It was time to unleash her power on the world and show them what she could do, how well cold and dark mixed together.

"It has been awhile hasn't it, my dear? Have you considered my offer?" a voice asked, as if brought here by her decision. Elsa smiled from within her cage, no longer afraid of the man in the room. He was the boogeyman and he did create fear in the world, but he was her ally. Fear was going to be her friend. The rock trolls had been wrong before, she knew it now. She had to embrace her fear in order to control her power and create this world for the man in front of her. "Yes, I have. Together, we will spread fear throughout this world. You were right, my power is perfect for doing so." she told him.

Pitch Black smiled, happy to have her in agreement. He had worn her down, first with his words and the story about killing her sister. He really didn't know what happened to the girl, but he had felt her fear about hurting her sister and he had to use it against her somehow. Even after that, he had constantly experimented with the dream sand on her, transforming her peaceful dreams into nightmares. He had now perfected the technique and he was ready. He knew his nightmares were strong and the Guardians would never be prepared to handle his attack.

"I am glad to hear we are on the same page. I am Pitch Black, king of nightmares, but you already knew that. It is time you learned about the other players in our little game." he told her, grinning wickedly at the girl. Stepping forward, he unlocked the cage and watched her create a staircase of ice to allow her to walk out to freedom. Elsa looked at him, waiting to hear who she was up against. They would be destroyed in seconds with her magic. What was it the trolls had said? That the mind could be melted but not the heart? All it would take was one blow to the chest and their enemies would be lost, just like Anna.

"First, I must ask you what you believe in. It will affect how useful you truly will be to me. Have you ever heard of the Easter Bunny? Or perhaps Santa Clause?" he asked, smiling at the girl. Elsa rolled her eyes, prepared to tell him that there was no such thing, but then she paused. She was speaking to the boogeyman, the embodiment of darkness. Maybe Anna was right and the others existed as well. All of those fairy tales, the stories she heard as a child, were truly here. She frowned, uncertain about why she was fighting them.

"Yes, I know of them but why are we concerned with them?" Elsa asked, glancing at her new partner. Pitch Black's smile faded, thinking about the Guardians created by the moon. "They will be fighting back. They are the Guardians of this world, trying to bring forth light, hope, and wonder to the children of the world. Our fear prevents the belief in them just like their light prevents belief in us." he said with a grimace. Elsa didn't understand why he was obsessed with belief and she also didn't think that she needed to hurt these Guardians. They sounded helpful, unlike her. Maybe she didn't want to go through with this.

Pitch Black sensed her fear lessening and knew he needed to get her back to his side quickly. "Remember, Elsa, these Guardians were supposed to protect you as well. Just like everyone else, they abandoned you and left you alone in the world. No one understood you, no one other than me. I am the only one who knows fear, who knows how to control it. By my side, you will reign over a world where everything is cold and dark, a beautiful world filled with fear." he told her, smiling as he felt her former fear level return.

Elsa heard his words and it reminded her of what she was. She was a monster, something that destroyed the dreams of children and ruined their hope. On top of that, Pitch had a very good point. These Guardians should have been there for her, helping her with her power as she struggled to survive in this new world. They had abandoned her and her sister, allowed Anna to be destroyed by her own power. She felt an anger build within her, anger towards these Guardians who refused to protect the one piece of family that had come with her to this place. "I will destroy them. They let Anna die, they let me become this monster. They deserve to see this world fall into darkness and despair. Just tell me what you want me to do." Elsa told him, clenching her hands into fists.

Pitch Black smiled and held out his hand. Hesitantly, Elsa reached out and took it. "We have a little show to give our Guardians first. They need to know that the game has begun, after all." Pitch told her with a smile. Elsa nodded, eager to prove herself worthy of being his partner. Maybe she could have some fun while they destroyed the Guardians, especially if Pitch was treating it like a game. "Oh, but before we go, I don't think that outfit suits you anymore. Let's create something more befitting a powerful sorceress like yourself." he told her, glancing at what had become of her clothes. They were covered in dirt and torn after going almost a year without being washed or changed.

Elsa smiled, getting an idea for her outfit. It would be a dress, a dress made completely of ice and darkness. "Care to help me with that?" she asked him with a smile. Pitch nodded and let her step back as she surrounded herself with ice, which normally would have created a light-blue dress that sparkled in the light. Pitch added in some darkness, letting it freeze in with the ice and giving the dress a new look. It was floor-length and it did still sparkle, but the color was far from ordinary. Mixed within the blue were streaks of black, running across the entire dress and giving it a darker look. Elsa's hair looked wild and messy as well, but she thought it suited her. After all, it only made her look more intimidating as the master of ice and snow. Pitch grinned at her, deciding to take off and follow through on their plan. They were going to pay a visit to the north pole.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.

 **Thank you to NarwahlNicole, WillowLark, and AnthroDragon for the reviews and the follow!**

North was having issues with the yetis at the north pole. They did not understand how to knock! They destroyed his most recent creation, but at least this time it seemed to be for a good reason. He was brought towards the globe, watching as something strange happened on it. "What is this? Have you checked he axis? Is rotation balanced?" he asked the yetis, which they answered affirmatively.

North frowned, still curious to know what was happening. He watched as dark black sand appeared, swirling across the globe and covering all of the lights that had been shining. At the same time, snow burst into the room, covering the shadows with ice and reminding North of Jack Frost. As he watched the shadows took on a familiar form. The shape made him realize that Jack had gone too far this time. Jack had allied with Pitch Black, the greatest enemy of the Guardians.

Suddenly, all of it vanished and the only thing that remained was a slight layer of snow on the ground. "Make preparations. We're going to have company." North told the elves. He needed to alert the Guardians immediately. Pitch was back and this time, he had help with his plan. It was up to the Guardians to protect the children from whatever that boy was planning. Sighing, North realized that Jack had finally passed naughty and gone into the zone of being a problem.

He waits for the other to arrive patiently, relieved to see them and finally tell them about the approaching danger. "This better be good, North." Bunny said, looking upset. After a moment of thought, North did realize that Easter was coming up soon. Maybe he was overreacting, but they were all here now, so he had to continue with his alert. "Sandy! Thank you for coming." he calls out, seeing the Sandman arrive and finishing the group.

Sandy gestures, clearly annoyed as well at being brought here so suddenly. "I know, I know, but I obviously wouldn't have called you all here unless it was serious! The boogeyman was here! At the Pole! Jack Frost as well." North told them, getting excited as he told them what happened. "Huh! Pitch? Pitch Black? Here?" Tooth asked, looking alarmed. As North began explaining the sand and ice covering the globe, the others grew more annoyed instead of alarmed.

"Hold on, hold on- I thought you said you saw Pitch!" Bunny yelled, getting angry. Easter was only three days away and he had eggs to paint! North never had any respect for his holiday, just like Frost. It seemed like North got what he deserved and he was relieved to hear that Jack had found someone else to prank. He didn't want a repeat of the blizzard last year, that was for sure. When he realized that neither of them had actually been seen here, he grew even more upset and turned to Sandy for support.

"Look, he's up to something very bad. I feel it…in my belly!" North announced, touching his stomach. He had felt it from the beginning, that they needed to stop this from happening. "Hang on, you mean to say, you summoned me here three days before Easter because of your belly! Mate, if I did this to you three days before christmas-" Bunny began, trying to get North to understand.

"Please, Bunny, Easter is not Christmas!" North said cheerily, amused that Bunny would even consider comparing their holidays. Their argument continues as they remain ignorant of Sandy, who noticed the moon showing itself in the sky. Tooth also grows distracted, sensing that there are teeth that need to be collected. Speaking to her fairies, she begins sending them off to work as the others argue behind her.

Finally losing his patience, Sandy reaches over to the elf next to him and shakes it vigorously, thinking at least the bell would get their attention. The elf wanders off, clearly dazed from all the movement while the others finally realize Sandy was trying to talk to them. Sandy points at the sky, showing them that the Man in the Moon had something to tell them now. "Ah! Man in Moon! Sandy, why didn't you say something?" North asked, making Sandy even more frustrated.

"It's been a long time, old friend! What is big news?" North asked, watching as the moonlight shows them a shadow of Pitch Black. In response to their question of what to do, the Man in the Moon shows them a crystal rising from the ground. "He's choosing a new Guardian…" North whispered, all of the others crowding around the crystal. "What? Why?" Bunny asked, feeling upset that Manny had decided to send them help. They could deal with Pitch on their own.

North states the obvious, explaining that Manny thinks they needed help. Bunny had thought that the question was rhetorical, but he didn't mind having an answer from North. He already knew it anyway, even if it frustrated him. "I wonder who it's gonna be? Maybe the Leprechaun?" Tooth was saying, getting excited over having someone new to protect the children. Sandy seemed to agree, showing a picture of a four-leaf clover over his head in sand. Bunny was just praying for anyone other than the groundhog.

They watch in shock as two images appear instead of one. The Man in the Moon was choosing two new Guardians, not just one. One was a complete stranger to all of them, someone none of them had seen before. She had hair that was braided and hung down on her shoulder and she wore a dress that hung down to the ground. Her eyes looked sad and lost, but she stood tall. Next to her, was none other than the winter spirit, Jack Frost. "…Jack Frost." North commented, sounding confused. Why would Manny want him as a Guardian, after what he did to the globe?

The Tooth Fairies begin to swoon, while Bunny grows just as annoyed as North. "Uh, I take it back. The Groundhog's fine." he comments, focusing on the stranger after recognizing Jack Frost. "Who is she anyway?" he asks the others, receiving glances that are just as confused as his own. "Don't know, but Manny has never been wrong before. Jack has been chosen to be Guardian, as has this girl. We must find them and bring them here." North replied, curious to see what Jack had to say about his most recent stunt. This would definitely be interesting, at the very least.

 **I know, it was almost identical to the movie this time. I'll try to get a bit more creative next time, but I just couldn't get myself to make something new for this scene that sounded right. Please review still and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Frozen.

 **Thank you to Trusted1819 for following this story! Here is another chapter for you and I hope you all have a happy Thanksgiving this week!**

Jack was flying through the sky, eager to see his believer again. He flew by Jaimie's house, remembering that she told him she was living with his family. As he flew by Jaimie's window, he felt a small amount of disappointment as the kid grew overly excited about seeing the Tooth Fairy, but his mood lifted again as he flew by another window that had been left open. He saw a familiar red-headed girl sitting on her bed, staring down at a piece of paper in her hand.

"Hey, I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Jack asked, catching her attention. When she looked up, he saw tears in her eyes and he immediately felt uncomfortable, wanting to leave. "No no, not at all! Sorry, I'm just a bit of a mess after everything that has been going on." she said, wiping away her tears. Jack stared at her, feeling concerned but not knowing what to do. Walking over, he looked at what was in her hand and realized that it was a picture. In it, Anna was standing next to a girl with platinum blond hair. Anna was smiling brightly, all her teeth showing and clearly seeming to laugh. The girl next to her looked a bit more mild, her expression could barely be called a smile. They looked so different, yet there were some similarities between the two girls.

"That's my sister, Elsa. She disappeared last year, on Easter. In three days, it will be the anniversary of her disappearance." Anna said, her voice shaking slightly. Jack nodded, but as he looked closer he realized he recognized her. She had been the one to cause the blizzard at the egg hunt last year. He had a bad feeling about what happened, even if he didn't know what it was. "I'm sure she's alright. I doubt she would want you to mope around all day, anyway." Jack commented, grinning at her and trying to get her to smile back.

Anna saw his smile and the way he seemed to be trying to cheer her up. She still didn't understand him or know him all that well. While she had spoken to him for a few minutes after the incident with Jaimie, she couldn't stay out very long and make Mrs. Bennet worry. Now that he was here, it was becoming obvious that he really had nothing else to do other than talk to her. He must live very lonely life, especially if she was the only one that could see him.

Anna put the picture on the nightstand next to her, deciding he was right after all. Even if she rarely spoke to Anna, Elsa always wanted to keep Anna safe. It was the one thing that Anna had been able to see, the one sign that Elsa still loved her even though she had suddenly decided to shut her out. She gave Jack a small smile, getting out of her bed and walking around the room. "Any particular reason you decided to just barge in through my window?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow at the winter spirit.

Jack laughed and shrugged, swinging his staff over his shoulder. "I fly through everyone's window, you're just the only one that sees me." he told her with a grin. Anna frowned, thinking of how much of an invasion of privacy that was. Even if they didn't see him, it was just like what happened with Jaimie. "It seems like you need another lesson about manners. You just don't go around barging in like that. I mean, I understand where you're coming from. I wanted to barge in on my sister so many times, after she constantly ignored me knocking on her door and asking her to play. I mean, she could have at least told me to go away! She didn't eve-" Jack cut her off, realizing how far from her original topic she had gotten.

"Uh, what exactly is the point of this rant? Not that I don't mind hearing about your sister, it just doesn't make me realize the issue here." he asked, smiling at her awkwardness. She blinked a few times, suddenly remembering what she meant to talk about. "Oh, right. Sorry about that, I get distracted easily." she commented, getting ready to continue. "Is that so?" Jack commented, a mischievous grin on his face.

Anna saw the look on Jack's face and knew something was coming. She felt the cold, wet feeling of snow hit her face and slowly, she found herself grinning at Jack. "Hey, can you build a snow man too?" she asked, getting an idea. Elsa might not like building them anymore, but Jack might. "Sure, let's go outside where there's more room." Jack replied, going over to the window. "I can't, I'm supposed to be sleeping." Anna told Jack, but he only laughed. "There are is no such thing as rules around me!" he told her, grabbing her hand and pulling her with him.

She covered her mouth to muffle her shriek as she flew to the ground with Jack. He was laughing, amused by the look on her face. She was absolutely terrified of flying and it was hilarious to see her face. Anna grew angry, huffing and making a snow ball before pelting him in the face with it. Jack only grinned again, throwing one back at her and pretty soon the fight was on.

"No fair, you have ice magic!" Anna complained as Jack suddenly gained a huge pile of snowballs in front of him. "Fine, fine, no more magic. Just one on one, no more creating snowballs with my powers." Jack agreed, walking over to the house and leaning his staff against it. No one was around so it wasn't like anything would happen to it right now. The fight continued, snow flying back and forth this time without magic to aid Jack.

Once she was sufficiently exhausted, Anna held up her hands in surrender. "Alright, you win. I'm done for the night." Anna told him, but she still had a smile on her face. Jack walked over and grabbed his staff, smiling at her. That was when he saw something else appear, something he hadn't been expecting to see in the area. A hole appeared in the ground and from it, Bunny came. Seeing Bunny, Jack remembered that he was still in trouble for the storm during Easter last year. "Uh, looks like I've gotta go." he mumbled to Anna, staring behind her.

Anna frowned, turning around to see who was behind her. She saw a giant Bunny, with blue-grey hair and boomerangs strapped to his back. Bunny saw her and ignored her, believing that she was far to old to believe in him anyway. He had to get Jack, first, and bring him to the pole for North. "Hello, mate." he said, grinning at Jack. He was going to have some fun first before he caught Jack though. He had to get revenge for last year.

"Wait a second Bunny, calm down. I don't think you-" Jack began, slowly backing away at first. He broke off, turning around and taking flight suddenly, only to run straight into North's yetis. "What are you guys doing helping Bunny?" he said, confused as he felt them grab him and drag him back to Bunny. Anna was staring at all of them, her eyes wide with surprise. "Uh, Jack, who is that supposed to be?" she asked, worried that her suspicion was correct. If he was Jack Frost, then the only magical rabbit around should be the Easter Bunny.

"E. Aster Bunnymond, or Bunny for short. Bunny, meet Anna." Jack said, before resuming his struggle with the yetis. "Put me down!" he yelled, but one of them came forward with a bag and shoved him inside. His shouts could be heard outside, even though they were muffled now. "Hey, let him go! You guys are just big bullies aren't you!" Anna complained, running forward and punching on the yetis. They looked at her, unfazed by her attack but Bunny was shocked that she could see any of them.

"Wait, you can see him?" Bunny asked her, confused by who this girl was. She was too old to believe. All the Guardians knew that once kids became teenagers, their belief vanished. Anna nodded and glared at him, putting her hands on her hips since she realized she wasn't doing anything against the big hairy creatures. "Of course I can! He is my friend and I want you to let him go." she told him, trying to be brave and tough in front of this strange thing.

"Grab her too, North is gonna want to hear about this." Bunny told one of the yetis, making Anna shriek as she was shoved into a sack as well. Bunny watched as the yetis opened a portal and disappeared with the two to the north pole. Sighing, Bunny opened his own portal, jumping through the hole that appeared by his foot. He hoped North wouldn't be too upset about the girl, but she was almost as strange as the thought of Jack Frost as a Guardian.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.

 **Thank you to AnthroDragon for another review! Here is a second chapter this week, a special Thanksgiving treat for all of you. I hope you enjoy!**

Elsa didn't understand what the point was. Pitch Black was all about show and that was exactly what they had done. Elsa had created some snow and ice, while Pitch helped her hide within the shadows. That had been act one, the part where they gather all of the Guardians together. "In order to defeat them, we need to destroy belief. I am certain you saw the globe earlier." Pitch was explaining to her while they rested in his lair.

She nodded, somewhat bored with this conversation. "Belief is what gives them power. Without that belief, they will slowly disappear along with everything they protect. Each of those lights represented a child that believed and our goal is to destroy every single light on that globe." he told her. Elsa sighed, closing her eyes. This was a rather boring task, at least that was what it sounded like on the surface. She wanted to fight these Guardians, the ones that were supposed to protect Anna from monsters like herself.

"Now, it is time for phase two. We shall start with the easiest Guardian to destroy, the Tooth Fairy." Pitch said with a grin, this time getting Elsa on board. Using her magic for destruction was the one thing she was good at. Admiring the ice afterwords was the only enjoyment she had right now, so she grabbed his hand and rode on one of his nightmares, following close behind as they traveled to the tooth palace.

Arriving, they were happy to see that Toothiana was not here this time. It was only her smaller fairies, the ones that assisted her with the job. "Time for these little fairies to get to their cages." Pitch said with a grin. Elsa smiled as well, blasting ice throughout the ice palace and forcing the fairies to flee towards them. The nightmares were prepared, ready to capture each fairy as it tried to fly past. Elsa grabbed one herself, smiling down at the little creature. "This is what happens when you abandon the children you were supposed to protect. Let's see how you deal with the real monsters of the world." she told it, hearing it squeak and squirm with fear. Laughing, she threw it towards one of the nightmares to hold it within its body. Now, they only had to wait for the Guardians to arrive.

Jack and Anna both tumbled out of the bags when they were tossed on the ground. "Ow, what do you think you are doing? Wh-" she broke off, looking around her and seeing where she was. Jack got up, looking down and seeing Anna here as well. "Really, you just had to take the girl too?" he asked the yetis, shaking his head. Anna looked over at him and shook her head, picking herself up off of the ground.

"What have you done? Who is this? We do not bring girls to the north pole!" North yelled, forgetting to greet Jack when he arrived. He didn't know what had been going through their minds when they grabbed her, but they needed to get her home now. "Oi, I told them to do that. Look at her, she's a believer." Bunny told him, grabbing North's attention. He looked over at her, seeing the way she clearly watched all of the Guardians around her. Her gaze eventually moved away from them, her eyes going wide and her jaw dropping as she stared at the workshop around her. For once, even Anna had no words to describe what she saw, her shock and amazement keeping her silent for a moment.

North frowned, still not certain about why her belief was important right now. Sure, it was odd, but they had other matters to deal with. They had to find the other guardian and welcome Jack into their ranks. "I hope the yetis treated you well?" North asked, looking at both of them. Anna grumbled after a moment, trying to look upset even though she was obviously in awe of her surroundings. "Oh yeah, I love being shoved in a sack and tossed through a magic portal." Jack said sarcastically, shaking his head. It was obvious that all of the Guardians were here, which was strange. Just what happened to bring them together? He didn't remember doing anything bad enough for this, not recently at least.

"Hey, anyone wanna tell me why I'm here?" Jack asked, after being introduced to the others and having his teeth inspected by Tooth. She was just strangely obsessed with them, as were the mini fairies that followed her. Anna followed in a daze, staying close to Jack. He was the only person here she really knew, and she felt like she could trust him. He had tried to keep Jaimie safe, at least, even if he didn't quite succeed. This place might be amazing, but these other beings were strange and unusual, making Anna wonder if she should be amazed with them or afraid of their strange magic.

Anna watched with fascination as the Sandman started creating symbols with sand above his head, rapidly changing them as Jack leaned down to watch. "Eh, that's not really helping, but thanks little man." Jack said, getting up and walking around the workshop. He glanced back at Anna, wondering why she had to get dragged into this as well. He finally had someone who could see him and now she was getting dragged into his problems. She probably wasn't going to speak to him again after this.

"I must've done something really bad to get you four together. Am I on the Naughty List?" Jack asked with a grin, trying to keep his mood light. The others seemed to frown at his confusion. North especially grew worried. He should know what he had done yesterday at the pole. He had frozen the globe, with his power over frost. Something strange was going on, something he did not understand. Following Jack's lead, he also tried to keep the mood light. "Hah! On Naughty List? You hold record. But, no matter we overlook. Now, we are wiping clean the slate." North told Jack, this time making him confused as well.

"Hold on, he holds the record for the Naughty List? Just what do you keep doing?" Anna asked, grabbing Jack's arm and staring at him with a stern look. This was enough to snap her out of the daze she had been in since she arrived, giving her another rant to focus on making instead of observing the strange yetis and elves that ran through the place. "Uh, let's just say some people don't like the snow that much. Anyway, why are you all here then?" he asked, turning back towards the Guardians. North grinned, and stepped back making sure everyone was prepared. "Because now, you are Guardian!" he announced, watching as the elves began to play the welcome song.

Jack backed up, knowing that this was not what he wanted. The elves and yetis seemed to not understand that he was not interested in this. The fairies even came forward, giving him some kind of necklace and placing it around his neck. Anna was laughing though, clearly amused with the performance. Somehow, it seemed to add to the wondrous place she was in, making her feel like dancing and joining in their celebration. North smiled at her, glad to see someone who appreciated his work.

As it grew to be too much, Jack slammed his staff down and froze the ground around it, stopping the performance. "What makes you think I wanna be a Guardian?" Jack asked them, glaring at the group. They all laughed, thinking it is some kind of joke. "Of course you do. Music!" North called out, making the elves continue playing. Jack had had enough of this, though. "No music!" he yelled, annoying one of the elves and making him get rather violent with his trumpet.

Thinking about his words, Jack decided to try and not insult the guys in front of him. "This is all very flattering, but uh…you don't want me. You're all hard work and deadlines. I'm snowballs and fun times. I'm not a Guardian." he told them, but Anna was pouting at him again. "Really! Is that all you care about. You know, you could learn a lesson or two from my sister. She knows how to take things seriously at least, even if she does go too far. They went through all of this work to welcome you here and you're just going to walk away?" Anna asked, stepping forward towards Jack.

Jack snorted, thinking about how out of control her sister had been last year. "Yeah, right. If anything, she could learn a thing or two from me. Hey, do you know how she did that anyway?" he asked Anna, thinking maybe she would be able to tell him. A girl with magic like his, that could be seen by the world. Why didn't she need belief to be seen? What made her so different? He wanted answers and the moon refused to give him any. Maybe his believer would be able to give him some.

Anna was confused, not certain about what he was asking. Elsa had never met Jack, at least she didn't think they had met. "Uh, did what?" she asked, trying to hear more. The others were watching their conversation silently, not certain of how to interrupt politely. No one believed in Jack, that was something they all knew. This girl truly was different and it amazed them all. Jack sighed, thinking maybe she didn't know. He still needed to tell Bunny that last year wasn't his fault, though, so he kept going.

"That blizzard last year. I didn't make it, she did." Jack told her, thinking back to the girl that had looked so afraid of the storm around her. He wished now that he had followed her. Maybe he could have found her for Anna. Anna stared at him, surprised. "You were there?" she asked, surprised but not quite registering that he was blaming Elsa for the blizzard. Bunny glared at him, understanding what he was saying. "Just take credit for your own prank, mate. I'm not letting you get off that easily for it, either." he said, glaring at Jack.

"I'm serious, Bunny. I didn't bring any snow that year, but I saw a girl that did. She had long blond hair, but she had braided it and hung it over her shoulder. She was watching the egg hunt from the sidelines and I was thinking about making some snow when that blizzard came. I felt the source of that power come from her and watched her run from the storm." Jack told them, walking over to the Guardians this time. North's eyes were wide, recognizing some of that description. "The other Guardian." he whispered, looking over at Bunny.

Bunny nodded, realizing that this was who they were looking for. He was going to be dealing with a second version of Jack Frost? Things were bad enough with one snow user messing up his egg hunts. Now there were two of them to make twice the amount of ice. "Where is she, mate?" Bunny asked, looking towards Jack. Anna looked upset, her head held down and her hands clenched in fists at her sides. "You saw her run, you knew she was in trouble, and you just stood and watched." she whispered, sounding far more upset than Jack had ever expected.

"Whoa, there, calm down. I was the one who chased the kid away before he could do anything. Don't blame Jack for her running off." Bunny told her, not wanting to see this girl too upset. Anna looked at Bunny, her eyes filled with tears. "None of you understand anything! My sister is gone and all you care about is your stupid club. She is all alone, and apparently she has magic, but she still needs help. She needs her sister and I am going to find her." Anna whispered, looking for a way out.

Jack flew in front of her, blocking her path. "Hold on just a second. I'll help you, but you need to calm down. We are at the north pole, somewhere that your sister is probably not at. Trust me, I know how tough the security is around this place." he told her, giving her a small smirk. Anna looked up at him, nodding slightly and taking a deep breath. "Maybe she is back home, maybe she left me behind." she said, her eyes growing sad and lost.

Jack didn't understand what she meant, but it was obvious that she needed someone to help her get through this. Suddenly, a small fairy came flying through the window and into the workshop. Tooth listened to it before looking alarmed and glancing towards the other Guardians. "It's Pitch. He's at the Tooth Palace and he isn't alone. I think…I think he is working with your sister." she said quietly, looking concerned for Anna. Jack frowned, almost wanting to laugh at them. They were afraid of the boogeyman! The stupid guy who jumped out of shadows at children who didn't believe in him. Then again, it wasn't like Jack did much better.

The Guardians nodded at each other, all of them running to one place. "Jack, are you coming?" North called, looking at the winter spirit. Anna stepped forward, pulling him after her. "Yes, he is. We are finding my sister and bringing her back. I have a few things to say to her!" Anna said, looking determined. Jack was dragged behind her, tripping as he followed the others into the sleigh. He wondered if maybe things would have been easier without someone believing in him. He certainly seemed to be yelled at less before he met Anna. Sighing, he accepted this as his fate. At least he did have someone who could see him, even if she was a bit crazy.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.

 **Thank you to BaeKat101 for the following this story! Also, thank you to the guest that reviewed. I always appreciate your thoughts! I hope you all had a happy Thanksgiving and I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

Elsa was waiting with a smile on her face. The next fairy she had caught was released, used to bring the Guardians here. She knew Pitch would be satisfied with the results, seeing all of those precious protectors of children gathered here. It was her job to send as much fear into them as possible while Pitch spoke with them. Things were going to be very interesting, that was something she was certain of. Even as she thought this, she once again began to have minor doubts about the plan. Did she really want to embrace being a monster? Did she really want to give up fighting to control herself?

Pitch glanced at her, seeing the troubled look on her face. "Don't worry too much, Elsa. As long as we are together, you will always have someone who understands you, who knows your deepest fears and can help you overcome them." he told her with a grin. He was having so much fun manipulating her and his words always seemed to do the trick. Her face seemed to clear of doubts and she looked reassured and relieved. It was so obvious that she longed to be accepted even with her powers. That made it easy to keep her by his side.

Pitch grabbed her hand and pulled her with him, riding towards where the Guardians had landed and were grouped together. "I think it is time to announce our presence, don't you?" he asked Elsa. She glanced at his yellow eyes and nodded, feeling confident in his plan. He knew this group better than she did, so even if she didn't understand his methods she would follow his lead.

Pitch turned his attention away from her and towards the group below them. He was surprised to see two extra individuals, one human and another spirit, with the Guardians. It did not matter at this point; It didn't interfere with his plan. "I have to say, this is very, very exciting. The Big Four, all in one place. I'm a little starstruck. Did you like my show on the globe, North? Gotcha all together, didn't I?" he called out, smiling as he thought back to the first stage in his plan. They truly were all together and they had even brought extras, a bonus for him.

North heard his yell and was disappointed with himself for falling for this trap. This had been exactly what Pitch wanted, but it was clear that Tooth was even angrier than he was. "Pitch! You have got thirty seconds to return my fairies-" she began, but Pitch was already laughing, amused with her near-threat. "Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" he responded, clearly not thinking it was worth the effort. Elsa had been watching in the background, but her eyes were stuck on one individual down below. Anna was here, alive and well. It wasn't possible, Pitch told her that Anna was dead. She could feel panic rising in her, creating snow around her and increasing in power.

Pitch ignored the snow, continuing in their banter. He had already told them what he wanted but now he wanted answers for the newcomers. He wanted to know why they were here. "Is that…Jack Frost? Since when are you all so chummy?" he asked, glancing at the winter spirit. It might be interesting to see what he would do when he met Elsa, but it would not cause a problem with his plan. "We're not." Jack responded, making Pitch feel slightly relieved.

Elsa was angry, though, angry with Pitch and angry with the Guardians. All of them had betrayed her at one point and she was done. She was done being good, done keeping her power contained. "You lied to me." she said, one small statement but it held all of her fury in those words. Pitch glanced back at her, slightly distracted by her comment. "About what? Never mind, we can deal with this after we deal with them. As for you, Jack, I'm just going to ignore you, but you must be used to that by now." he commented, realizing that this was not the right time to discuss this with Elsa.

Anna had seen her sister now and she tried to run forward, past the circle of Guardians in front of her. Two arms held her back, specifically the arms of Jack Frost. "Anna, hold on a second. Something isn't right about her." Jack told her, looking into the eyes of the girl above them. They did not look like the eyes of the girl he had seen last year, the eyes that were kind and gentle, but frightened. These eyes looked angry and hateful, like they wanted to destroy everyone in front of her.

"I am done listening to you! You lied to me, told me my sister was dead. You betrayed me and now it is my turn to show you what I can do." Elsa yelled, feeling her powers begin to rage out of control. "Bunny, go help her!" North yelled, seeing that this girl was about to fight. Perhaps she would be a good Guardian, one that would be good with helping children.

"Haven't you figured this out yet, girl? You are no match for me. My nightmares smell your fear and they feed on it, just like me." Pitch told her, preparing for her attack. To prove his point, a nightmare by his side was clearly riled up, scraping its hooves across the ground as if it wanted to charge forward. Elsa looked at the horse and took a deep breath, calming her fear. She had lived with fear for so long, for almost her entire life. Now, she was embracing it and her power, turning that fear into anger and hatred. The horse calmed down with her, and she smirked at Pitch, glad that she had control over something at least. The blizzard was still raging out of control, making it almost impossible to see anyone in the snow but she could see Pitch. His black hair was a stark contrast against the white of the snow. Even so, it was a bad idea to start a fight with limited visibility, so she reduced the strength of the storm.

"You think she's afraid of you? Ha, no one's been afraid of you since the Dark Ages!" Bunny commented, stepping forward to help. He had his boomerang ready, waiting to strike whenever the time was right. Elsa glared at him, knowing that even though Anna was alive he should have come sooner to help. When they were children, Elsa had struggled so much and been so afraid. She had needed them then, but now it was too late. She was done depending on others for protection. It was her job to protect herself and her sister. No one would stand in her way, not Pitch and not these Guardians.

Pitch sighed, remembering the good days when everyone believed in him. He was invisible to the world now, but that was going to change. He was determined to do so, even if Elsa refused to help. "Oh the Dark Ages! Everyone frightened, miserable, such happy times for me. Oh the power I wielded! Then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light. Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile everyone just wrote me off as a bad dream. Oh there's nothing to be afraid of! There's no such thing as the Boogeyman! Well that's all about to change. Oh look, it's happening already." he said, glancing down towards Tooth.

Elsa could see the changes to the area around her and the Tooth Fairy below. Perhaps belief truly was everything to the magical beings in this world, but she was not from here. She did not need belief to be strong, she was strong on her own. "Who cares if you are real? I am going to make sure all of you disappear from the world, never to be seen again. All of you abandoned me or betrayed me. This belief you are all so desperate to have will vanish completely for all of you." Elsa claimed, blasting both Bunny and Pitch with her ice magic. Pitch stumbled back slightly, but remained on the platform. Bunny was the one that flew off, falling through the sky as he clutched his stomach that had been struck.

Bunny gasped when he felt the cold strike his stomach hard. He was ice for just a moment, until Jack flew over and caught him. The motion of flying reminded him of the sleigh and he suddenly wished he was back in the Warren, where he didn't have to worry about falling out of the sky. Luckily, it was only a brief flight and he was brought back to the others safely, where Tooth was looking pretty down about her lack of belief.

North was staring at the girl, the girl that clearly was lost. She needed their help, but he did not know what to do for her. He had not heard of her before today, which was strange. He brought toys to the children of the world, he should have known her when she was younger, before she was chosen. "Elsa, stop! Please, I know this isn't you!" Anna yelled, still trapped behind them. Elsa looked up, hearing her sister's voice. Her anger vanished for just a moment, thinking about how innocent her sister was, how strongly she believed in these people. Even if she didn't know how the Easter Bunny suddenly could fly, she knew that Anna had some explanation.

"Anna?" she asked, her voice quiet compared to the storm around her. It had begun raging again when she decided to attack, but she could still find her sister in the snow. Looking at the group around Anna, Elsa realized she had to get her sister away from them. No one could protect her, not like Elsa could. None of them would do it, either. They were too concerned with getting belief to actually protect people like they were supposed to. "Yes, it's me Elsa! Calm down and let me talk to you, please!" Anna begged, seeing the storm lessen slightly.

Elsa heard her words and backed away, realizing what she wanted. Anna didn't understand, she didn't realize how these people had abandoned them when they first came here. They had needed them far sooner and Anna didn't care. Anna accepted them and clearly wanted to stay with them. This betrayal stung even more than Pitch's, the betrayal from her own sister. "You do not understand, Anna! They tell nothing but lies, all of them! Anything to get just a shred of belief!" Elsa yelled, desperate to bring Anna to her side.

Anna looked at her sister sadly, not knowing what had happened over the last year. Her sister would never have been this angry or upset with anything. Clearly this man, Pitch, had done something to her. Glancing at the Guardians around her, she knew that they would help her sister recover from whatever was wrong. "You are wrong, Elsa. They protect anyone who believes, and that includes you and me!" she called back. Elsa heard those words and it felt like a knife to her heart. Everything around her got even colder and the storm grew worse, shaking some of the buildings around her with the strength of the wind. "If that is what you believe, then you can be destroyed with the rest of them! All of you are liars and betrayers. Next time we meet. I will destroy all of you!" Elsa yelled, knowing that Pitch would weaken them for her. Once he had finished his usefulness, she could kill them all. Glancing at the nightmare next to her, she began stroking its mouth just like Pitch did before. He had taught her to tame these creatures and this one would be hers, her ride of darkness that would take her through the skies and to her new home. After all, a lair of darkness did not fit a snow queen.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Frozen.

 **Alright, I've had a rough time this weekend but I still got this chapter ready for you. My car keeps breaking right now and I'm busy preparing for exams next week, so I'm a little stressed right now. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

Jack took off, following Elsa. It was obvious that she, like everyone else, could not see him so he was the best choice to track her. "I'm not letting her get away again!" he yelled back to the others, especially Anna. She looked so worried about her sister, the girl that was clearly suffering. Both sisters had clearly gone through a lot of pain in their past, but it had a massively different effect on them. Elsa withdrew into herself, trying to keep the pain inside. Anna tried to ignore it and live her life with a smile on her face. Jack had seen both of them and wanted to help somehow, but first he had to find Elsa.

They both flew for a long ways, eventually landing in an area that looked fairly deserted outside the city of Burgess. There was one road and Jack slowly began to recognize this place. It was a campsite, one that was rarely used in the area. He brought snow here sometimes, when children ended up camping with their families. He watched her take a deep breath and stare at her hand, almost with a smile on her face. He could see ice forming around it and he stepped back, not wanting to experience what happened to Bunny. For a moment, his grey hair near his stomach had turned white but it almost immediately vanished. Maybe they were protected because they had been chosen, but he didn't have time to investigate right now.

She smiled and he watched her begin making things with her magic, varying from a small snowflake to a snowman. He watched her start laughing, twirling around in amazement at her own powers. Jack wondered how often she got to do this, experiment and make things out of snow and ice. It looked like this was her first chance to actually use her magic for fun, but he couldn't exactly ask her about it right now.

Suddenly, her smile grew even wider as she got an idea. She had been building small things and they were amusing, but she knew exactly the type of home she should have. A snow queen needed a castle, after all. She pounded her foot against the snow on the ground, sending streaks of ice across the ground and holding her hands out as she made them grow. It took quite a bit of effort, but she had accomplished her goal. Surrounding her, was a giant castle made entirely of ice. Her powers truly were amazing, stronger than she had ever realized. Now, she was free to use them as she pleased. Her first task would be to destroy the Guardians and Pitch Black. Once they were gone, her sister would finally see the truth of their natures. Anna had to, or else Elsa truly would be alone for the rest of her life.

Jack stared at the castle in amazement, having never witnessed snow like this before. Sure, he could create blizzards and make frost, but he had never done anything of this magnitude with his magic. He hadn't even tried, but now he wanted to. Small paths of ice were good for sledding but this would take fun to a whole new level. Just imagine snowball fights when kids had giant ice fortresses like this one. He could even try and make cannons to blast snow at the other fortresses and start wars between them, instead of just regular boring snowball fights. The idea intrigued Jack and he couldn't let it go.

He touched his staff to the ground, making sure he was a safe distance away from the original ice castle. He channeled his powers, creating ice on the ground and trying to mimic what he had seen before. He frowned at his creation when he was finished, disappointed that it looked more like a block of ice than an actual castle. It was tiny and square, with barely enough room for someone to walk inside. Maybe it didn't have the elegance of Elsa's magic, but it did function. He squeezed himself inside, happy to see that he had managed to make it hollow and with a window that had a perfect view of her castle. Right now, Jack could see her on the balcony staring at his ice creation with surprise.

Elsa had been relaxing, thinking about her plan when she walked outside to get some air. She watched as out of no where, not even from her own magic, more ice appeared. It looked like a box, and she laughed at the weak imitation of her castle. Suddenly, she felt something wet hit her face, something she recognized as snow. Glancing down at the box, she realized that whoever this was thought they could challenge her to a battle. She would win, no matter what it took. Elsa was the strongest ice sorcerer ever, she was certain of it.

Another one came, this time from above her making her frown. No one was there, so where was this snow coming from? After a moment of staring at the sky, she shook her head and walked back inside. It wasn't worth her time, messing with this mystery magical being. That was when she realized what was wrong, why she couldn't see this stranger. This person was like the Guardians and Pitch, requiring belief to be seen. "There is a person with ice magic like me." she whispered, surprised and angry at the same time. This person could have helped her this entire time! She needed help and just like the Guardians, since it was obvious this person was one of them, he or she had abandoned her. Glancing out the doors to her balcony again, she found that she could see a boy with white hair and blue eyes, carrying a crooked staff and crouching on the railing. "I will destroy him, just like all the others." she told herself, standing up and preparing herself to fight.

Jack saw the change in her expression, realizing she was no longer calm but angry once again. It was also obvious that she could see him now, because she was aiming for him with a giant icicle. He jumped into the air, dodging the blast just barely. "Hey! What was that for?" Jack asked, glaring at her. He created another snow ball, this time covering it with frost to try and calm her down. Maybe she could use a little fun. "You abandoned me, just like everyone else!" she yelled, creating another ice blast and firing it at him.

Jack moved left instead of flying this time, still holding his snowball to throw at her. He watched her carefully, aiming for her body instead of her face. It was a slightly larger target, so it would be more likely to hit her, even if she moved. The effect would be the same, regardless of where it hit. Unfortunately, he had not anticipated her creating an ice shield in front of her, which she slowly began pushing towards Jack, forcing him to back up towards the edge of the balcony he had once been on. "Look, I'm sorry! You can't blame me, Bunny was the one who blamed me for your blizzard." Jack complained, thinking it was about time to start flying away from this attack.

Elsa heard his words, trying to think of what he was talking about. After a few moments, she realized he must have been there at the egg hunt so many years ago, when she lost control. She glared at him, upset that even he could not understand that her anger went deeper than just that day. "That silly blizzard? That is what you think this is about? If you can't figure out why I'm attacking, you aren't even worth my time. Goodbye, snow boy." she told him, increasing the speed of her ice. She knew he could fly, she had seen it, but she hoped this time he would completely leave her castle. She wanted to be alone, so she could think of how to get Anna back by her side.

Jack wasn't giving up, not yet. He flew over the ice wall. landing behind Elsa. Now, he was deeper inside her castle than before and he grinned, knowing that she would be annoyed. Elsa threw more icicles at him, which he nimbly dodged with ease. Growing more frustrated, she grew ice spikes from the ground, forcing them to circle around him in an attempt to pin him against the wall. He saw what she was doing, and realized it was time to use the wind to his advantage again. Now, Jack was laughing, having fun as he faced off against her. He hadn't had a chance to see someone like himself before, someone with power over ice and snow. It was fun to see how strong she was, and it also showed him where he needed to improve.

Elsa heard his laugh and it only made her more determined. She did not understand how he could laugh at her, not when he was clearly struggling so much against her. He hadn't even gotten a chance to attack her once, not since he traveled inside her castle. "You will regret coming here!" she yelled, trying once again to hit him with her ice. His laughing had stopped, as had her attacks. She stood, her hands outstretched as she watched him balance on top of his staff, his eyes looking a bit more serious than before. "No, I don't think I will. Anna needs you, and that makes this whole trip worth it." he said, looking thoughtful as well.

Elsa froze, recognizing her sister's name. She did not want this man speaking of her, not like that. He was the enemy, one of the Guardians that had refused to protect her and her sister when they were children. However, she did agree with his statement. Her sister needed her, now more than ever. She felt her arms shake, her determination wavering as she thought of the one person she still loved. Elsa had tried to hate Anna, especially after her refusal to see the truth, but it hadn't worked. Anna was the only one who Elsa had to protect, no matter what.

"Elsa, please stop this, for Anna. I know that I abandoned you, that we all did. Tell me what I can do to make it better." Jack told her, hoping that by following her own logic he could get through. It was obvious that Anna's name had some sort of effect on her, but he did not know if it was helpful or not. He jumped down from his perch on the staff, switching to holding it by his side. He would not fight her, not for real at least. Elsa's gaze seemed to harden and she shook her head. "Anna needs me, not you. Leave her alone. If you promise to do so, I will spare your life and let you leave." Elsa told him, her gaze steady and calm.

Jack looked down at the ground, not certain of what to do. Elsa clearly hated all the Guardians and probably thought he was one of them. She wanted Anna to be separated from them, that much was obvious now. At the same time, Anna was the only person that believed in him, that actually saw him making snow and having fun with everyone. He didn't want to let that go, not after being alone for centuries. He wasn't ready to be invisible again, not this soon. "I can't do that. She might not need me, but I need her." Jack replied, still staring at the ground.

Elsa heard his words and felt her anger return. She was going to destroy him in order to protect Anna from his kind. The snow around her swirled and seemed to grow stronger, almost creating a snowstorm within the castle. Jack still didn't look up, and he seemed to be making no moves to defend himself. Elsa took advantage of this, shooting ice directly at him and forcing him back. She watched as he was sent flying through the air, over the railing of her balcony and out of her castle. She hoped he fell to his death. It was exactly what he deserved, for thinking Anna would actually care for him one day.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Frozen.

 **Thank you to AnthroDragon for the review! Also, thank you to Carlycandy403 for favoriting this story! I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

He had lost. Jack had failed to convince her to come home, to return to Anna. That had been the whole point of going there, but he had lost sight of that. Instead of trying to talk, Jack had just started playing games again, like he always did. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he learn to take anything seriously? He sighed, flying through the skies and trying to clear his thoughts. He didn't feel like playing games now, at least. Jack shook his head and landed on a nearby roof, staring out at the city.

Elsa was strange and definitely powerful, but there was something about her that seemed to be in pain. She was looking for something, something even Jack didn't understand. Maybe she just wanted to fit in, or she might even want to be seen for who she truly was. It was obvious that she had enjoyed her magic before Jack arrived, but based on what he had seen in Anna, she had kept it hidden. Jack knew what it was like to hide from the world, especially if you only wanted to be seen.

He felt a hand touch his shoulder and he looked up, surprised to see Tooth by his side. "Jack, is something wrong?" she asked, looking concerned. He sighed, not really wanting to talk about this with her. "It's nothing. What are you doing here?" he asked, confused. He thought that she and the other Guardians would be fighting to get the fairies back from Pitch. Her face grew excited as she smiled at him, flying up a little bit off of the roof. "Collecting teeth! All the Guardians are helping too. Oh, it's so fun, I almost forgot what it felt like. Do you know how long it has been since I've been out in the field?" she asked, her eyes lighting up as she spoke about her job.

Jack stood up, needing something to distract him from this dark mood he was in. "Alright, I'm in. Let's go get those teeth." he told her, giving her a small grin. She shrieked and grabbed his arm, taking off before Jack even had the chance to call on the wind. After a moment of fumbling around, Jack was soon flying with her, soaring to each house to collect teeth around the city.

Anna was tired after everything that had happened today. She got back home late, worried about what Mrs. Bennet would say. Luckily, she was already asleep as were Jaimie and Sophie. Anna was glad that they had given her a ride home before going off to help Tooth, but she couldn't get her mind off of Elsa and Jack. Something had changed in her sister while she was gone and Anna was worried. She thought that with the way Elsa was acting, she might hurt Jack.

Anna wasn't going to give up, though. Elsa was her sister and the only person left who knew where she came from. No one here ever really understood where they were from. Anna had tried to tell them about Arendelle, but they just gave her strange looks in response. Most people thought that she had amnesia and didn't remember her parents because of trauma. They never believed her, but Elsa did. Elsa was the one who told her to stop talking to the adults about Arendelle, because none of them would listen.

Sighing, Anna walked upstairs and stopped by Jaimie's room, wanting to make sure he was alright. He had seemed fine, more excited about losing his tooth than in pain, but she just wanted to be sure. She smiled as she saw him sleeping peacefully. She wondered how he would have reacted to her adventure today. He would have loved meeting all of them, especially with how little his friends believed. Jaimie was special, though, and Anna always listened to him. He had been right, after all.

She was still in his room when she saw two people fly in through the window, both rather familiar after what she had seen today. Jack looked at Anna in surprise, but he quickly hid it with a smile. Tooth was focused on Jaimie's tooth, looking slightly annoyed with Jack. "Left central incisor, knocked out in a freak sledding accident. I wonder how that could have happened, Jack?" she commented, holding Jaimie's tooth.

Anna grinned and walked forward, patting Jack's shoulder. "Don't worry, I've already explained to him how he needs to avoid doing that in the future." she told Tooth. Jack swatted her away, smiling softly but Anna could see something in his eyes. He looked upset, or at least not like his normal happy self. "Is something wrong? Did you find Elsa?" Anna whispered, being careful to not wake up Jaimie.

Jack's face completely lost any sign of happiness and looked dark. He still felt like he let Anna down and Elsa as well. Elsa needed help, but he didn't know what to do. It was obvious that she was lost and losing control, but she would not let any Guardian, or even a free spirit, help her. "I found her." he replied, but it was clear that he didn't want to say anything else. Anna was concerned, worried that he would stay like this. She had kind of gotten used to his carefree attitude about everything.

"Well, that's something at least. We know where she is, so I can go talk to her and make her understand what is going on." Anna said, smiling over at Jack. He looked up for a moment, staring at the bright look on her face. He had tried talking to her, but he had failed. Maybe Anna, the person she still seemed to care about, would have a better chance of getting through to her. At the same time, after the way Elsa had attacked, it could be dangerous. "Maybe later. Hey, North, finished gathering teeth already?" Jack announced, turning towards Santa who had just entered.

North grinned at him, holding a giant bag of teeth over his shoulder. "How are you feeling, Tooth?" he asked. She smiled and fluttered over to him. "Believed in." she replied, making them all feel relieved. Bunny came next, glaring at everyone inside. "Oh, I see how it is. All working together to make sure the rabbit gets last place." he complained, just a bit too loudly. Anna glared at him, putting her hands on her hips. "Jaimie is sleeping, be quiet." she told him. He backed down, somewhat intimidated despite her small size.

Jack laughed quietly, amused by how Anna faced off against Bunny. His dark mood was vanishing, especially now that he didn't feel like he had failed completely. "Really, _she_ scares you?" Jack asked, making Bunny glare at him even more. Anna turned on Jack now, not liking his tone. "Oh, you think I'm not tough, that I can't take you on? I'll show you!" Anna said, her voice growing a bit too loud. Jack grinned at her, making a snowball in his hand. This was going to be fun, he was sure of it.

"Bring it on! You are going down, Anna!" he told her, throwing the ball at her face. Unfortunately, she dodged and it landed directly on Jaimie. "Oops." Jack commented, watching as Jaimie pulled out a flashlight and shined it on them all. "Jack, really?" Anna asked, shaking her head and looking back towards Jaimie. "Whoa, you're all here! Santa, Sandman, the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy! You're all real." Jaimie was saying, his eyes wide.

Jack glanced at the others surprised. Jaimie hadn't seen him before, so why did he see them now? "He can see us?" Jack asked, looking closely at Jaimie. Bunny looked over at Jack, the one name Jaimie hadn't mentioned. "Most of us, anyway." he replied, watching Jack's face grow upset. He knew it was true, but it didn't stop it from hurting. No one ever saw him, he was the invisible ghost in every room. Anna smiled over at him, making him cheer up slightly. Anna was a believer, at least.

It was obvious that the others did not know what to do now that the kid was awake. "Surprise, we came!" Tooth said nervously, trying to give him a smile. "Anna, you see them too, right? I'm not dreaming?" Jaimie asked, looking towards the familiar face in the room. She nodded, grinning wildly at him. "Of course, you would not believe what I was doing today. I actually got to go to the north pole. You know the elves are kind of cute, but they weren't able to make things as well as the yetis it seemed. Oh, and I also got to see the Tooth Palace, where the Tooth Fairy brings all the teeth she collects. Oh, I almost forgot-" Anna was rambling, but Jaimie started laughing at her excitement. She was always rambling when she got overexcited, explaining far too much but not making much sense.

"Sandy, knock him out." Bunny said, seeing this as a problem. Jaimie looked at him, confused, and watched as the Sandman stepped forward, pounding his fist into his hand. "With the dream sand, you dummy!" Bunny said, seeing the threatening stance of his friend. Sandy glanced at him, nodding and forming a ball of golden sand in his hands. "Hey, no need for that! Leave him alone, Sandy." Anna complained, upset that they were ruining Jaimie's chance to see the people he had always believed in.

Jack grinned at her, amused with her anger. She actually looked kind of cute when she was mad, like a kitten scratching at its owner. He shook his head, deciding he should stay out of this anyway. He was invisible to Jaimie, after all. "Uh, why am I wet anyway?" Jaimie asked, looking towards Anna. Her eyes flickered over to Jack and he shrugged, knowing this was part of being Jack Frost. "That's a little…complicated." she replied, trying to think of how to convince him that Jack was real.

Jack was distracted however, by some kind of movement in the air outside. He had been staring out the window, looking out for Pitch or any other kind of danger. It seemed clear of danger, but something else was rippling through the air. He could see it down on the street and as he watched, two people suddenly appeared out of no where. He jumped up, backing away suddenly in surprise. "Wasn't expecting that. They don't look like they're with Pitch, though." he commented, shaking his head. It was obvious that they were just human, and they looked lost too.

Anna frowned, walking over to join him by the window. She wanted to know what he was looking at. Glancing out at the street, she saw a man and a women getting up off of the ground. Anna sucked in a breath as she recognized them, from their hair right down to the strange clothes. Her parents were here and even if she didn't know how they got here, she was going to see them.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Frozen.

 **Thank you to DontMindMe1234 for following/favoriting this story! Also, thank you to Tiberius and for the reviews. Sorry if this story seems a little wordy, I was told I didn't provide enough detail in a different story of mine so I guess I took it too far in this one. I'll try to keep it in mind and do better here!**

Elsa had been enjoying her solitude, once she was actually alone. Her palace was quiet, a peaceful place for her to wait and make her plan. After all, she couldn't retrieve her sister without coming up with some kind of an idea. Even Pitch Black had understood that much, though he had failed to execute it properly. Elsa knew she couldn't personally be responsible for harming the Guardians, not without completely alienating her sister. So, she had to use Pitch to her advantage. As much as she hated to admit it, she had to renew their alliance to bring them down. This time, she would be working behind the scenes to stop them.

This was why after less than half a day of being alone, Elsa was outside searching for signs of Pitch Black. Her stolen nightmare was flying her around the area, searching for others of its kind. It didn't help that it kept wanting to investigate every frightened child in the area, but she made progress regardless. After a while, Elsa landed on a roof to rest and think of where else Pitch might be hiding. After all, he clearly was not nearby.

"Looking for something, my dear?" a familiar voice asked, startling her when he stepped out from the shadows. Elsa wanted to glare at him and blast him with her ice after what he had done to her. She held back, though, knowing that she needed him for now. "Yes, I was. After some thought, I decided that we are better off working together rather than working alone." she told him, keeping her voice steady and calm. It would not help her to yell, not with Pitch.

He laughed, clearly pleased with her response. "Of course we do! What goes together better than cold and dark?" he asked, clearly not expecting an answer. Elsa wanted to roll her eyes at him, he was so dramatic. "Yes, of course." she said instead, folding her hands in front of her dress. It still suited her needs, showing that she was still 'allied' with Pitch. Once he was gone, she was going to abandon any attachment to him. She would become her own person, the true embodiment of a snow queen. It was her destiny, after all.

Pitch held a hand out to her, grinning wickedly at her. "We have a lot of work to do. Those Guardians think they saved the day by collecting the teeth on their own. We are about to show them otherwise." Pitch told her. Elsa sighed, shaking her head at him. "This won't work. Attacking them head on is a foolish plan." Elsa told him, thinking back to her battle with Jack. Even using all her strength, she had only managed to keep him dodging. Not a single hit landed, not until he grew distracted.

"You are correct, we will not be doing that. There is a certain dreamer that I wish to destroy. With him out of the way, no one will believe and they will be powerless to stop me." Pitch told her with a grin, one that unnerved Elsa. Perhaps he truly was more of a monster than she was, but she was definitely stronger. She did not need belief for her powers, unlike him. Sighing, Elsa realized she did not have a choice in the matter. She had been trapped, forced to go along with his scheme once more. At least this way, she would be able to protect Anna from any danger that may come at her, from Pitch or the Guardians.

"Anna, wait up!" Jack yelled, chasing after her as she ran away. That girl moved fast when she saw something she wanted. Even flying, he struggled to follow her. It would be easier if he had been outside, where he didn't have to worry about turning and avoiding objects. Instead, he was chasing her through the house as she ran for the door. "I have to see them! I have to know why they're here." Anna told him, shaking her head. He wouldn't understand, none of them would. No one ever believed in Arendelle, not here.

Jack couldn't believe that she was ignoring him, but he followed anyway. The Guardians could deal with Jaimie on their own. It wasn't like Jack would be able to make much of a difference for them anyway. He followed her, watching her run straight into the man and women who had appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the street. They caught her and seemed to return her hug, which surprised him. Apparently they knew each other, even if Jack did not know how.

Anna felt so relieved, finally having her parents back after ten years. She didn't know what had torn them apart, but she knew that she was not going to let them leave again. "Anna, are you alright?" Queen Iduna asked, looking down at her daughter with concern. It was obvious that she was crying, but Anna didn't say anything right away.

She sniffled a bit before pulling back and smiling at them. "I'm fine. I just didn't expect to see you here." she told them. "Hey, care to explain who they are?" Jack asked, tapping her shoulder with his staff. Anna glared at him, wondering how he couldn't have the patience to wait for just a second while she talked with her parents. "We missed you too. What are you staring at?" Iduna asked, looking confused as Anna glared at nothing. This only made her more annoyed, but it was pointless to keep glaring since it made her look crazy in front of her parents.

"Nothing, just have a lot on my mind." Anna said, turning back towards them and putting another smile on her face. Jack groaned, realizing that this was going to take a while. He had hoped for some kind of fun out here, but he was going to have to sit and listen to them talk. "How is Elsa? Is she here?" King Agnarr asked, looking concerned and sharing a look with Iduna. They had to keep Elsa's magic a secret, in order to protect Anna.

"Uh, well…it's kind of a long story…but she isn't exactly here right now." Anna told them biting her lip and twiddling her fingers. She was nervous, afraid of what they would think if she told them the whole story. Neither of them would believe her, not without proof which didn't exist unless they believed. "What happened?" Iduna asked, sounding worried. It was obvious that Anna was alright, but Elsa could be in danger. The rock trolls had sent them here after there insistence on coming. They had tried to tell them to leave their daughters alone, but the king and queen had refused to listen.

Opening portals was tough work, even for trolls. It had taken them years to manage it, allowing for the king and queen to travel here to bring their children home. Grand Pabbie had left them with a cryptic remark, about how some things happen for a reason. He had told them that the moon had plans for the girls and that they should listen to his plan. It was insane to anyone listening, so they completely ignored their advice and rushed over here. Even so, their stay was only temporary. The portal would force them back home when the moon rose on the next night, according to the trolls at least.

"Nothing much, just a little blizzard here, some icicles there, and bam! She wants to kill me and my friends." Jack commented from behind Anna, making her frown again and resist the urge to punch his arm. Besides, she now had the perfect way to tease him endlessly later. He had just called the Guardians, specifically Bunny, his friends. He would never live that down, especially when he acted like he cared so little about them.

"Anna?" Iduna asked, watching as she stayed silent for a bit too long. It had been a long time since they had spoken, but Iduna had always known Anna to have a never-ending supply of energy. "Sorry, right. Um Elsa, she kind of ran away last year. But don't worry! I've seen her since then and she's…well, not exactly okay, but she isn't exactly…um…"Anna trailed off, uncertain of how to describe Elsa now. She wasn't herself, she was too focused on anger and fear to be her normal self. Anna was going to change that, once she saw her again.

"Alright, I've had enough of this. All of you need a break from being so serious." Jack announced, standing up from where he had been sitting on the ground. He felt like falling asleep, this was getting far too boring. "Jack, don't-" Anna tried to say, but it was clearly too late. He already threw a snowball, aimed directly for her father. She watched him blink a few times in response to the snow, trying to determine where it came from. "Anna, who is Jack? I don't see anyone else here." Iduna asked, now getting worried. Her daughter was seeing things, and it was not healthy for her.

Agnarr, however was not concerned. He felt light suddenly, filled with happiness and a desire to play with his family that was now reunited. Kneeling down in the snow, he decided to throw one at Anna as well, since she was probably the one who threw the first ball. Anna gasped as she felt the snow hit her arm, surprised that her father would become so playful. Deciding not to waste the chance, Anna grinned and threw back, and soon it became a full-on snowball fight between father and daughter.

"Hey, no one gets to sit on the sidelines, not in one of my games!" Jack called out, seeing Iduna backing away from Anna and Agnarr. He aimed and threw again, hitting the queen with his frosted snowball. He watched her worry melt away, being slowly replaced with a smile. Once they were all playing, Jack joined in himself, laughing as he threw snow at everyone and helped out each person in the battle. "Jack, I told you before, magic is unfair!" Anna complained, making him roll his eyes.

"Yeah, so what? As long as they don't believe in me, I'm gonna keep fighting with magic. It worked to get you to believe, didn't it?" he countered, creating another snowball in his hand and throwing it at Anna before laughing at the look on her face. She glared at him, now singling him out as her target. She forgot about her parents behind her, forgot that they couldn't see him. She was going to bury him with his own snow, she was certain of it. Jack felt snow pelt his side, making him grin and fly low to the ground to dodge her attacks.

He had been distracted, far too distracted to notice what was happening nearby. In the sky above him, the Guardians were fighting for their lives. Pitch had returned and his nightmares were battling against them, fighting to destroy the Guardian of Dreams. Jack had been smiling still when he felt her presence, the one that made him look up towards the sky and feel like he should fly to get away. Elsa was here and once he looked up, he felt horror as he saw the black sand that meant Pitch Black had come as well.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Frozen.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed their** **holidays over the weekend! I know I did. Thank you to Eftjyrwd for following this story. The next bold section is a reply to a review. If you are interested in reading it, go ahead, otherwise skip over to the end of the bold to continue reading the story!**

 **AnthroDragon: Thank you for the review! Sorry if the response is a little long, but there were a lot of comments/questions in it for me to reply to and I don't want to forget about them later. As for why their parents are here, I thought it would be odd if they didn't search for their kids after they magically vanished right in front of them. They won't play a major role in this story, but I felt like they needed to be here just to show what they did to try and find Anna and Elsa. With Jack sensing Elsa's presence, I suppose I didn't explain it all too well last chapter. I added a bit more detail on it at the beginning of this one. He is sensing her magic more accurately, since with Elsa embracing fear she is constantly on the verge of losing control of her powers. As for what Elsa wants, right now she is scared and confused, trying to do anything to keep Anna safe on her own. She sees herself as a monster, but she doesn't want Anna to see her that way. Elsa truly doesn't care if the Guardians are beaten or destroyed, as long as she keeps her sister safe at the end. As for her parents opinions, they don't believe in all of the Guardians, so they would not quite understand what Elsa is trying to do. Jack doesn't want to strike Elsa because he knows Anna still believes her old sister will come back. He wants to keep his believer happy and harming her sister will only get him another stern lecture from Anna!**

Anna gasped, following his gaze towards the sky. Her new friends were locked in battle against these black sand creatures. "Anna, stay here. I'll take care of this." Jack told her, getting up and brushing off some of the snow. He was searching for her, but he didn't see her. Elsa was here, he could tell by the weather around him. It had gotten much colder and he could feel the start of a blizzard coming on, one he hadn't called for.

"No, I'm going with you. I can help, Jack." Anna told him, grabbing his arm. Jack glanced at her, knowing she wanted to help but also wanting to keep her safe. "Really, you again? I thought I told you to stay away from my sister!" a voice yelled out from the distance, making Jack grab Anna and dive for the ground. He had reacted just soon enough, barely dodging her ice blast this time. He looked up, glaring in the direction it had come from. "Show yourself!" Jack yelled, standing up and grabbing his staff with two hands. She had taken this too far now, endangering her own sister with her desire for revenge.

"Why would I do that? I went through a lot of trouble to hide in the shadows, I think I'm going to keep it this way, just for a moment. It makes the game that much more interesting, doesn't it, Jack? Pitch told me about you, about the boy who no one sees who is always playing games and pranks." Elsa commented with a laugh, her words sending a chill through Jack. She sounded so much like him right now, he could almost imagine he was speaking to Pitch.

"You are mine, Jack, I will destroy you. No one hurts my sister and gets away with it!" she yelled, sending another blast of ice. This time, it came from behind him but he once again dodged. It was harder this time, trying to keep track of her. This shadow trick seemed to send her voice all around him, making it impossible to know where she would attack from next. "Elsa, Jack never hurt me! Please listen, for once could you please let me talk to you." Anna begged, sitting up on the ground.

Agnarr and Iduna had snapped out of their fun daze, seeing the scene around them but not understanding it. Elsa was here, they could hear her voice, but they couldn't see her. Elsa was fighting the same boy Anna had seen earlier, the one neither of them could see. Anna seemed to be trying to protect this boy, but they needed to keep her away. Anna did not know the danger of Elsa's magic, of what would happen if she were frozen again.

Jack and Elsa were both stopped as they heard a cry from above them. Sandy had been fighting while flying on a bed of golden sand, doing well on his own. The sled had been nearby, waiting for him to free himself and join the Guardians. Jack heard Tooth's cry as she saw a black arrow hit Sandy's back, transforming all the golden sand around him into dark sand. Even he himself turned black, fading away with the wave of darkness. "No!" Jack yelled, ignoring Elsa and taking off towards the Guardians. Sandy couldn't fall, not now.

As he got closer to Pitch, Jack began to get an idea. Elsa had magic like his and even though he couldn't perfectly mimic her, he could get close. Maybe he could copy her ice blasts. It would be his best weapon to fight against Pitch. He watched as a wave of black swam towards him, but Jack prepared himself. He held his staff in front of himself, standing strong and channeling as much magic as possible through the staff. He felt it burst out, creating what looked like a series of ice explosions in the sky as it froze and destroyed the sand that had been encircling him. Exhausted from the overuse of magic, Jack lost his focus on flying and began to fall, feeling weak.

"I'm not done yet, Jack! Let's see how you do without your little believer!" Pitch yelled, sending one last streak of darkness in a new direction. It passed all of the Guardains and slammed against Anna, making her gasp and clutch her hands to her chest. After a moment, her eyes closed and she collapsed on the ground. "Anna! No, no no. You can't be…You'll pay for this Pitch!" Elsa yelled, watching her sister collapse. Elsa never should have gone back to him, she should have known that she was too weak to protect Anna. She broke free of the magic keeping her hidden, rushing to her sister's side immediately to try and help.

She looked up to the sky towards the boy, the one that seemed to hold his own against Pitch and herself. Perhaps he could succeed where she had failed. Holding her hand out, she channeled her magic and caught him on her ice, letting him slide gently down to the ground next to them. "Promise me, if I help you, you will protect Anna with your life." Elsa told him, sending him a harsh look through her tears.

Jack looked at her and then down at Anna. It looked like it was too late for her, but he could still see her breathing. She was shaking, and she almost looked afraid wherever she was. "This is his nightmare sand, an earlier version of it. She will recover, at least, even if she will be shaken up by what she sees." Elsa told him, thinking back to her time before she had joined Pitch. She shuddered, not liking to think about those dark times.

Jack thought that this was the first time he had seen the real Elsa, the one that wasn't trapped by her anger and fear. There was hope for her yet, he just had to be careful what he said around her. "I'll protect her, I promise. After all, where would I be without her?" Jack commented, not wanting to lose his only believer. Glancing at Elsa, he realized he actually had two believers if he counted her. She wasn't exactly a spirit, or any of the other magical beings that existed here.

"Elsa, what is going on?" Agnarr asked, stepping forward and not being able to stop himself from asking. Elsa turned around, her eyes wide in surprise. "Dad?" she asked, her voice small and quiet. Jack heard that word, suddenly realizing why Anna had been so excited to see them. He smiled, happy to know that he had managed to give them a proper reunion before this battle.

"Jack, what are you doing down there?" North asked, landing the sleigh next to them. At this point, Iduna had begun to believe in Jack after what she had seen in the sky. No one could make frost like that, not even Elsa. She knew that it meant that this Jack was real, whoever he was. After realizing this, she was able to see the white-haired boy kneeling down by both of her daughters. "Wait!" She yelled, chasing after the boy that seemed to be getting ready to leave.

Jack had been getting into the sleigh, helping Elsa up as well. He heard the girl's cry, probably their mother, so he stopped and waited to see who she was speaking to. "Please, keep Anna safe. I can tell that you are a close friend of hers and I can't stand the thought of her being hurt." Iduna said, taking Jack's hand and surprising him. He thought she was after Anna, but he was wrong. "I will, I promise." Jack told her, jumping down and picking Anna up. Maybe she would feel better in the Warren, where things were full of color and they could help prepare for Easter.

"Besides, Anna has her sister. No one is getting past her, trust me I've tried." Jack told Iduna with a grin, sitting back in the sleigh next to Elsa, with Anna in his lap. Elsa glanced at him in surprise, not expecting him to mention that. Agnarr and Iduna watched as their daughters flew off, seemingly in nothing but Iduna knew better. It was magic, this world's version of it at least. Maybe that was why Elsa was brought here, to find someone like herself.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Frozen.

 **Thank you to Leon18 and gwencarson126 for following/favoriting this story! I keep getting errors now when I try to look at the traffic stats for my stories, so I don't have a lot of feedback on how popular this is anymore. Reviews/follows/favorites will really help keep me inspired to keep writing, especially if it doesn't get fixed soon.**

Anna was lost, unaware of the world around her. This dream was so real, she could hardly even remember that she was asleep in the real world, that none of this was happening. She also never imagined how much this would hurt, it hurt more than being torn away from her home and her parents. The dream had started out okay, it had been Anna standing in front of Elsa, with Jack hovering in the background.

Anna was pleading with her sister, trying to get her back to her old self. Every time Anna opened her mouth, it felt like she was choking. She could't say anything, only cough on her own words. "You really don't care, do you Anna? I came all this way, to hear what you had to say, and you are just going to stand there and stare at me? I am not going to live with this, not anymore! We are not sisters, Anna, you are nothing to me!" Elsa yelled, glaring at Anna who held her hands out to try and stop Elsa.

She learned that she could scream in her dream, she learned that as she dodged an attack from her sister. Elsa was trying to hurt her, something Anna could hardly imagine. Suddenly, Anna felt a sharp pain in her head followed by a sense of deja vu. Maybe she had been hurt before by this magic, it felt like it. She could almost remember the sensation of laughing, followed by fear as she fell then cold as something sharp hit her head. Shaking her head, Anna began to focus in front of her on the problem emerging.

"Die, Anna, die for everything you did to me!" Elsa yelled and Anna turned towards Jack, hoping he would do something to protect her. She watched him grin, but it wasn't the normal grin she was used to from Jack Frost. This one seemed to be darker, the smile of someone who enjoyed watching the pain of others. "Want some help, Elsa? After all, she abandoned me as well. My first believer, now not even registering a word I say. I'm going to show her what happens to people who refuse to see me." he said, glancing over at Elsa.

They both grinned at each other and she felt a sharp pain stab through her chest, sharper than she had expected. Something about losing Jack was too much and it hurt, even more than hearing Elsa's words. Jack had always helped her, always tried to make her smile and enjoy life. This was not supposed to happen. At least Elsa's attitude made sense, she had already been acting strange. Jack's change was sudden, as if he had just decided to move on and live a completely different life.

"Look, she can't even fight back. She's just sitting on the floor, crying like a baby." Elsa commented, stepping forward and shaking her head at Anna. Anna glanced up, watching Jack through her tears. Now, she understood why it hurt so much, but it was too late. She hadn't realized what she felt for him, that she had actually started to love Jack Frost. She didn't want to die, not like this, not being killed by the two people she loved.

Suddenly, something else changed in the dream. Jack had gotten closer to her, his face right next to hers. Anna felt her pulse quicken and she wondered what was happening. Maybe it wouldn't be quite so bad, she thought. As if moving on her own, her hands moved around him, but she did not notice something in her hand. She felt something wet spill across her stomach and she glanced down, trying to figure out what it was. "Oops, my mistake. Sorry, Jack, looks like this princess still had some fight left in her after all." Elsa commented, making Anna realize she had a knife in her hand, one that she had just plunged into Jack's back.

Anna screamed again, shoving Jack off of her and gasping as she realized what she had done. She had killed him, stabbed him in the back. "No, no no." she cried, suddenly able to speak that one word. She knelt down, cradling his head in her lap. "She never believed…she just wanted…my death. I should have…stayed invisible…would have been better…" he was mumbling, each word sending a stab of pain through her. She was lost, lost in a sea of fear and pain. Elsa was going to kill her now, but she didn't care anymore. Jack was gone and so was her heart and her desire to live.

Just as Elsa was about to deliver the finishing blow, everything seemed to vanish and she found herself sitting on the ground, her head resting next to someone's leg. Anna gasped, holding her chest and immediately curling over as she began to sob. She felt a hand touch her shoulder, but she ignored it, wanting to be alone in her grief. She had killed Jack, the innocent playful boy that had done nothing but try and make her smile. She was a horrible person and she deserved to die, but Elsa was refusing to finish the job.

"Just what did that sand do to her anyway?" Jack asked, making Anna freeze. That voice, she knew it was his but it wasn't possible. She had stabbed him, then watched him die in front of her while he wished that Anna had never believed. She was afraid to glance up and see that it wasn't real, that it was fake. "It put her in a nightmare world, a place where she got to live through all of her greatest fears." Anna heard, a response from Elsa. This voice was closer, probably the person rubbing her back.

"Hey, where's that smile? I know it is in there, Anna, don't just sit there and ignore me." Jack commented, making Anna burry her head deeper in her legs. She could hear his voice even closer now, telling her that he had moved closer if he really was here. It was all in her head, she knew it was. This was the dream, the place where she got to see her hopes become reality when the truth was he was dead. She felt another hand touch her, this one resting on the back of her head. "Please, Anna, at least look at us." Jack pleaded, but Anna wouldn't.

"No! I'm not going to! This isn't real, it's just a dream…just a dream…" she mumbled, talking into her legs. "Anna, this is real, that whole experience was just a dream. Nothing you saw was real." Elsa said, her voice sounding concerned. Anna hesitated, wanting to believe Elsa so badly. "Jack's really here?" she asked carefully, not looking up quite yet. "Of course he is, right next to you and just as worried as I am." Elsa promised, but there was one more thing she had to check. "You aren't going to kill me?" she asked, remembering the other part of her nightmare.

This time there was a pause, but the answer still came. "Of course not, Anna. You're my sister and I love you." Elsa told her. Anna had heard enough this time, enough to at least peak at where she was. She lifted her head, still resting her chin on her knees as she searched for Jack nearby. As she turned her head to the side, she sucked in a breath as she saw him, alive and well with no signs of injury. He really was okay, Elsa was right. Feeling a smile spread across her face, Anna threw herself at Jack and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Jack stumbled back a bit, not expecting this reaction from her. He wanted to know what she had seen, what made her so upset like this, but he didn't want to upset her again by asking about it. Instead, he decided to comfort her however he could, so he wrapped an arm around her and gently rubbed her back like Elsa had been doing. Elsa looked concerned, more thoughtful about herself than anything else. She had heard what Anna had been worried about, that Elsa might have been trying to kill her. Elsa had frightened Anna that much that death by Elsa's hands had become one of her greatest fears.

Watching the way Anna threw herself at Jack, Elsa began to suspect her second fear that she had mentioned. The way she clung to him, it was obvious that she cared for him more than Elsa had originally thought. Maybe Anna had been afraid of seeing Jack die. That was why she didn't want to open her eyes. Anna didn't want to believe he was gone, she wanted to pretend that he was there. As long as she could hear his voice, it had been real. Now, she had him truly here and Elsa was thinking there was no way he was getting away from her anytime soon. Elsa smiled softly, happy to see that her sister had found someone to love. They did seem happy together, even if Jack didn't realize what was going on.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Frozen.

 **Thank you to KanameTwilight for following my story! Also, thank you to Julia K and DontMindMe1234! To answer your question, I originally planned on having no pairing in this story but now I am leaning towards JackXAnna. Sorry Jelsa fans, I love that pairing too but I can't seem to write it believably so I'm trying something else instead. Also, thank you for all the support Julia K! I was super happy when I woke up and saw all those reviews and I'm glad that you like the story!**

While Jack and Elsa helped Anna recover, the other Guardians had been trying to protect the Easter egg hunts. It had been a struggle, one they were losing terribly. Pitch's nightmares were everywhere and the Guardians were spread thin, each of them having their own section of the park to protect. As hard as they fought, exhaustion slowly won over them and they watched the nightmares reach the main egg hunting area.

North ran forward, his swords ablaze and ready to destroy all the nightmares in front of him. He swung madly, slicing through each of the black sand creatures, but for every one he destroyed, another one took its place. Bunny joined him, throwing his boomerangs at the horses, but the army was endless. Tooth tried to help as well, but they were all too tired at this point to make much of a difference. The horses began smashing eggs and they watched Bunny's face turn into one of anger.

"Hey, you leave my googies alone!" he yelled, throwing his boomerang again at the nightmare that had found some. It was too late to save that section of eggs, but maybe some of the others could be salvaged. He ran through the park, trying to find another area to protect but he discovered there were no eggs left. They were all gone, destroyed by Pitch's creations.

Bunny watched the kids arrive, trying to find eggs but slowly giving up as time went on. "No, I'm right here, kids. Please don't give up!" Bunny yelled, but none of them heard him. He felt one of them walk straight through him, making him feel cold and empty. He was nothing but air to these kids, nothing at all. None of them believed and Pitch had won. Easter was gone as was the hope Bunny had tried to protect.

Jack, Anna, and Elsa arrived, just moments after the fight had ended. Anna was blushing, still refusing to tell them about her dream. Jack couldn't hear about it, that was certain. He probably didn't even like her, he was just happy to have a friend. It was hard for her to adjust to knowing how she felt, though. She kept finding herself staring at Jack, admiring his hair or his smile. It took a bit of focus for Anna to pay attention to what had actually happened here, to the destruction of all the eggs around her.

"Oh no." she said, holding her arms around herself. This had been her fault, for not recovering sooner. If she had been stronger, if she had been able to see that it was just a dream, maybe Jack and Elsa could have stopped this. Bunny was clearly upset and he was in agreement with Anna. Those two didn't care about their job, not like the rest of the Guardians. They just took off and did whatever they wanted, satisfying their own needs first. "They have to go." he told the others, standing up and watching the three of them turn to him in surprise.

"What?" Jack asked, feeling pain at his rejection. They had asked him to be a Guardian, and he was starting to actually kind of like the idea. Yes, he had refused at first, but this had been important. It felt right to protect the children, like it was what he had been meant to do. "You and your selfish friends! We never should have trusted you! Easter is new beginnings, new life. Easter's about hope, and now it's gone." he told them, whispering at the end. "Bunny, you can't just…they were helping a friend." Tooth tried, flying off after him.

Jack heard her words too, but Bunny's words hit him harder. He was finally beginning to feel like he had found what he was meant to do, but now it was being taken away from him. Jack loved helping Anna, keeping her safe and searching for her sister. This was an answer for him, an answer for why the moon made him like this. Now, Bunny was saying it was not the answer, that this wasn't the reason he was forced to live like this. It didn't matter if Tooth disagreed, the look of hurt and anger on Bunny's face said otherwise. Jack was not wanted here, not by him or any of the other Guardians. He knew that Bunny was right, that he should have been here to help fight back against the Nightmares. Distraction had led to this failure, and it was all his fault.

He was backing away already, staring at the destruction of the eggs in horror. Anna looked over at him, concern on her face but Jack did not want to see it. He had to get away, away from her and everyone else before they saw the truth too. Holding his staff tight, Jack turned around and flew off on his own, not bothering to look back down at the people he had thought were his friends. He had failed them, just like he failed everyone else. The world was better off without him, with him being invisible and hiding within the clouds as he brought blizzards throughout the world.

On the ground, Anna watched him fly away, staying close to Elsa as she thought about the pained look on Jack's face before he left. "How could you say that to him? You need his help now, more than ever! You are just a big….dummy!" she yelled, glaring at Bunny for hurting her friend. The Guardian was not in the mood for her attitude right now, standing up tall and glaring right back at her. "Frost has been nothing but a pain since he was chosen! I knew he would mess this up, that he wouldn't bother to take it seriously! You are just as bad, sheila, encouraging him to misbehave and relax when we need to focus on stopping Pitch." he yelled, while Tooth and North watched in the background. Both of his allies looked stunned at Bunny's words, understanding his pain but knowing that this was wrong.

"Fine, you go ahead and blame everyone but yourself. I'm going to find Jack." Anna told them, turning around and walking off on her own. She saw Elsa reach out to grab her arm, but Anna moved quicker to avoid her sister. She didn't want to be stopped right now, not when her friend needed her. She would not abandon Jack, not now or ever in the future. "Anna, Jack _flew_ away. Do you really think you can go to where he is now?" Elsa asked quietly, making Anna pause for a moment. Her sister had a point, but she couldn't worry about that now. "I won't know unless I try, will I? I'll be fine, Elsa, just relax and try to help these ungrateful Guardians here." she replied, giving them a smile and waving as she walked away.

It was rather quiet out here, all by herself just beyond a park that had been abandoned by children. She had seen the remains of the eggs on the ground, the ones that children had given up on finding in the park. Hope really was fading in all of them, something she could see as she walked by a house where a child was crying on the porch. He had dark circles under his eyes, a sign of exhaustion as he stared at an empty basket in his lap. With a sigh, the boy threw it aside and walked inside, shaking his head. It was heartbreaking for Anna to see, but she had other things to deal with right now. Jack would be far away from Burgess by now, so she had to keep moving. She knew she would find him where there was snow, so she decided to stop at home and look for any strange weather going on nearby.

Somewhere between that house and Jaimie's, she made a mistake. Anna hadn't been paying attention, lost in thought about Jack and her nightmare from earlier. She had hummed under her breath as she walked, trying to keep her mood bright but her mind kept being crowded by images of Jack's blood on her lap and Elsa's harsh glare as she tried to attack. None of it had been real, but it had _felt_ real. Anna knew that this wasn't like herself, so she fought to keep it away. "Ahhh, there you are. I knew I'd find you, if I followed the sweet scent of fear." a voice called out, making Anna freeze where she was. It was ominous, echoing around her even though she could see no one on the street. This must be Pitch, the one who had caused that dream in the first place.

"I'm not listening to you! In fact, I'm not even talking to you, not now or ever again you big meanie!" Anna yelled out, covering her ears with her hands as she continued walking. Even so, she could hear the muffled sounds of laughter echoing in the streets around her. "Is that so? Well, that makes this so much easier. I hate tedious conversations with annoying children like yourself." Pitch replied, making Anna stop and glare into the street, hoping to find him. "Hey! That's not nice, and I am not a child!" she insisted, this time making Pitch sigh. "I thought you said you weren't going to talk. I suppose I should have expected this, from someone who always lies to everyone, even to herself." he replied, this time coming out of the shadows in front of her.

Anna stepped back, startled and confused by his comment. She never lied, or at least not intentionally. "Ah, don't understand yet, do you? Let me enlighten you, for just a moment. You insist that you love your sister, that she is oh so precious to you and that you will never abandon her." he began. Anna nodded in agreement, crossing her arms over her chest. "That's right. That is not a lie, and you can't make it one." she told him, feeling her hair begin to stand up on her arm. This guy was creepy, with his golden yellow eyes and grey skin. The way he seemed to glide over the ground was just as bad, sometimes even vanishing and reappearing in a different spot.

"Ah, but it is. You see, how can you love her so much when she is one of your greatest fears?" Pitch added, this time appearing right behind her and leaning in to speak directly into her ear. Anna jumped forward, trying to get away from him and his words. Her dream came back to her mind, images of Elsa's attack swarming her at his words. She couldn't deny her fear of Elsa, but that was her being afraid of losing her sister, wasn't it? Anna didn't want Elsa to go away, even if it kept her safe from her powers. Her body was feeling cold as she tried to deny it, but Pitch continued on.

"You see, that is something I always know, Anna. People's greatest fears. Despite how hard you try to insist otherwise, you are afraid of your sister." Pitch told her, grinning as he now stood in front of her. "Please, stop it." Anna begged, covering her ears again as she tried to block out his voice. "What's this? Are you also afraid of Jack Frost? You are worried that he will abandon you, that he will never come back again. This is coming from the girl that insists that she will always believe in him, that she will always stay by his side. Yet another lie, it seems." he added, fading away into shadows again as Anna began crying on the ground. It was too much, hearing him play with her emotions like this. She wanted him to leave her alone, to go away and bother someone else. Anna didn't care if it was selfish anymore, she just wanted to keep living with the lies she told herself.

"Tell you what, how about I help you? Jack truly has abandoned all of you, but that doesn't have to last forever. I can bring you to him, if you'd like." Pitch offered, appearing directly in front of her with his hand held out. Anna knew that this might be a trick, that he was trying to manipulate her somehow. At the same time, she had to do whatever it took to find Jack. He was out there, alone and in pain. Even if Anna was afraid of losing him, even if doing this only proved that she was insecure about his friendship with her, she had to go through with it. Pitch was powerful, probably the only person she knew that could track down the winter spirit. Anna stood up, grabbing his hand nervously as she did so. Pitch smiled widely at her, his white teeth gleaming as he helped her stand. "Excellent, my dear. You have made the right decision. I suggest you get comfortable now. We have a long ways to go before we reach the arctic."

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Frozen

 **Thank you to Xzaria592 and nyanchan113 for following/favoriting this story! Also, thank you for the reviews! One small request though, if you are going to leave a negative review please at least be constructive about it. I understand that no one is perfect and that not everyone will enjoy reading this, but simply stating that you dislike it isn't really helpful for me to grow as a writer. Guest reviews that are simply venting negative thoughts and not constructive will be removed for this reason. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

Jack Frost was alone, but that was exactly how he thought it should be. The snow was blowing hard around him as the blizzard grew, harming no one in this isolated wasteland. He had flown as far south as he could, landing on the icy ground below and staring at the place that was made for him. He was meant to live in a place like this, a place where no on could be hurt by his actions. This was why Manny had made him invisible, to keep everyone safe from his thoughtless actions. Jack thought back to Bunny, to how hopeless the Guardian of Hope had looked earlier. Pitch was going to win and it was all his fault. Jack had made a mess of everything, just like he always did. Snow wasn't meant to be fun, it was dangerous. It led to injuries, car accidents, and cold weather that forced people to stay inside. He had been trying to turn it into something else, something that only led to more harm.

Jack landed on the snow below him, his hand shoved into the pocket of his hoodie as he stared into the cloudy sky. While it wasn't quite as windy anymore, now that he was on the ground, the snow continued to fall on his face. All he could see was white, forming various hills and valleys in the space in front of him. A winter home for a winter spirit, something like Bunny's warren or North's workshop. It was fitting, considering how he hated his isolation. Now he was choosing it over contact, deciding people were better off without him. Jack allowed himself a small, pained smile at the thought, sliding down the hill he was on and stopping again as he reached the bottom. At least he could entertain himself around here without harming anyone.

"I see what has happened. They never really believed in you, did they? But I understand." a voice called out from behind him, only bringing Jack's anger back. He was blaming himself for most of this, but there was one other person at fault. Pitch was the one who destroyed the eggs, the one who put Anna in that nightmare world. If he had never been there, everything would have been fine. Jack would have been able to stay with the Guardians, maybe even join them after this mess was over. Jack turned around, his staff out to blast him with ice immediately. Pitch countered with a wall of black sand, blocking the attack. "You don't understand anything!" Jack yelled out, continuing to try and fight Pitch as Pitch tried to reason with the winter spirit.

"No? I do know what it's like to be cast out!" he shouted, managing to hide as their powers clashed and created a fog that hid him briefly. "To not be believed in!" Pitch added, realizing that Jack could see him once more and that he was preparing for another attack. "To long for…a family." he added, finally getting through to Jack. The winter spirit understood just what Pitch was saying, that this man had also gone through the same isolation as Jack. Maybe they were alike, just taking different ways of fixing that problem. Pitch had embraced his harmful nature, while Jack was trying to escape it.

"We don't have to be alone, Jack. I believe in you, and I know children will too!" Pitch said eagerly, while Jack was growing doubtful. Anna had believed in him, but it hadn't helped her at all. His believers were only attacked, harmed instead of helped by their belief. They were better off not seeing Jack, not knowing he even existed. "What makes you think I even want that?" Jack countered, glaring at Pitch. The Nightmare King backed away slightly, startled by the anger in Jack's voice. This was not what Pitch had expected, but he could still work with this version of Jack.

"Now I see. You agree with the Guardians, that you can't help anyone and that you can't be trusted. I don't think I've ever met a spirit who failed to believe in themselves." Pitch mused, while Jack stared at the ground, bringing his hood over his head. He wanted to be alone, but Pitch was refusing to leave. At least Jack knew this interruption would be short. The man had to get back to fighting the Guardians soon enough, after all. "I know what you're afraid of Jack, but I can still help you. Separate, we are not strong enough to create the world we want, but look at what we do when we are together." Pitch said, gesturing to the frozen tower of sand that had been created in their fight. Jack's gaze flickered over to it, feeling dread from the very sight of the spiky creation. It didn't look natural, and the darkness made it seem ominous to Jack.

"We can make them believe, Jack. You can be useful, helpful even. We'll create a world where everything, everything is—" he continued, growing even more passionate in his speech. Jack could see that this man was confident in his mission, in the idea that he would win Jack over. "Enough! They'll fear both of us and that is not what I want. Leave me alone, Pitch." Jack told him, turning around to try and get away again. He was done with this conversation, done dealing with the man that claimed to understand but clearly did not. This would only make things worse, if he worked with Pitch. He would destroy so many more people, so many more children who wanted to believe in the Guardians.

"Very well. You want to be left alone? Done. But first…" Pitch said, catching Jack's attention once more. He turned around, wincing slightly as Pitch let out a loud whistle, calling forth a Nightmare from the sky. It landed by his side, riled up as Pitch stroked its muzzle. "There, there. Calm down, no one's going to harm you here." Pitch said, a grin on his face. Jack frowned, not understanding why this was important in any way. He stared at the horse closer, stopping when he saw what Pitch was pulling off of it. Anna was there, limp in his arms at first until the movement woke her up. Jack watched her eyes open, blinking a few times as she yawned groggily at them. "Wha—, can't I just sleep…few more minutes." she mumbled, before stumbling around as Pitch dragged her in front of Jack.

"Let her go." Jack said threateningly, crouching and holding his staff ready to fight. It would be dangerous, threatening to harm Pitch if he did anything too risky. "So sweet to see how much you care about one little liar. Perhaps we can still make a deal, if you are interested." Pitch said with a grin, while Jack simply stood ready to attack. Anna was still a bit sleepy, not quite registering the situation yet, but Jack was wide awake, ready to fight and not willing to bargain with her life. "You see, I know what you are looking for, what you've always been looking for. You want answers, don't you? Answers to why you are here, why you were chosen to be invisible to the world around you." Pitch began, while Jack stood his ground with a glare. He didn't care about that anymore, not if it meant harming Anna.

"So? Why would that matter to you?" Jack asked, feeling tense as Anna began mumbling again. "Elsa, stop…freezing the room. It's…cold." she whispered, shivering and shaking her head a bit. Her eyes opened again, blinking a few times as she stood a bit straighter. Pitch continued on, ignoring the girl's behavior. "There is a reason I took those teeth, Jack. You see, they contain the precious memories of childhood, giving the Guardians the ability to force them to recall all of their hope and wonder from years ago. With me, I have your teeth Jack, your memories." he offered, while Jack frowned in response.

"I have no need of my memories, I know exactly who I am!" Jack shouted, shooting ice at Pitch's feet to try and distract him. The Nightmare ran in front of its master, taking the blast and being destroyed in seconds from the attack. Pitch simply sighed, shaking his head at the winter spirit. "You really don't know anything, do you? You weren't always Jack Frost! None of us kept our old lives once we were chosen. The answers you've been so desperately searching for are right here, in this little box." Pitch offered, taking out a small golden object from his black robe. Jack watched the box longingly, tempted by the offer but worried over what would happen to Anna.

"I want an answer, Frost. Tell me how to regain Elsa's trust, if you want your memories." Pitch said, glaring at the winter spirit. Jack blinked in surprise, a bit startled by the request. It didn't make sense, not from him. He must have something in mind for the girl, if he was trying to keep her as his ally. "No! Stay away from my sister, you creep!" Anna yelled, finally awake and aware of what was happening. Jack watched as she squirmed in his grip, trying to break free with no success. "You think I know the answer to that?" Jack asked, not sure why Pitch thought he could do such a thing.

"Well, you do know her and you are quite motivated right now to help me, I think." Pitch said, clutching Anna closer with a vicious grin. Jack stood up taller, stepping forward to grab her as Pitch did so, only to stop as he realized how foolish his actions were. Pitch would kill her before he got too close, so he had to play this little game of his. "Elsa only cares about her sister. There is no way to regain her trust now that you've harmed Anna." Jack stated, watching Anna carefully. Pitch scowled in annoyance at Jack, not liking the answer. "Very well, I suppose you don't want your memories then. However, there is one thing I cannot allow from you, not anymore." Pitch stated, throwing the box far away from all of them. Jack watched it fade away, falling into the snow in the distance. It would be lost forever here, buried in seconds by the snowfall.

Pitch held his hand out this time, open to receive something instead. "The staff, Jack! You have a bad habit of interfering. Hand it over, and I'll let her go." Pitch requested. Anna gasped, glaring at Pitch from his request. "No! You can't do that! Jack, I'll be fine, just get out of here." Anna insisted, while Jack watched her closely. He knew she was trying to save him for some reason, but Jack was not going to let her. This was his fight, the battle he needed to wage. Staring at her face, he knew that he couldn't allow anyone else to get hurt because of his actions. This was bad enough with Easter gone, he couldn't lose Anna as well.

Glancing down at the staff in his hand, the one thing that connected him to his magic, Jack knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry, Anna. This is my fault, I have to make it right." he told her, handing Pitch his staff as he surrendered. "You have what you want, now let her go." Jack said stiffly, waiting for Anna to be released. Pitch smirked triumphantly, before frowning slightly at Jack's comment. "No. You said I needed to protect her to regain Elsa's trust, didn't you? Enjoy being alone!" Pitch yelled, turning around to leave. Anna began struggling again, while Jack rushed forward to help her in fury. Pitch had lied, tricking him into giving up his only weapon. He had to do something, before Anna was trapped with him just like Elsa had been.

It looked like Anna was the one who figured out what to do, biting down on the arm that was holding her. Pitch gasped, glaring at the girl who bit him before throwing her onto the ground in front of him. Jack rushed to her side, helping her up as she shivered in the cold. "Jack, we need to get out of here. It's freezing." she whispered, her lips turning blue from the weather. Pitch wasn't done yet, though. He held Jack's staff in his hands, breaking it over his leg. Jack felt a surge of pain burst through him as it shattered, groaning as he lost the vital connection he had to winter. Pitch then blasted both of them with his black sand, slamming them into the side of the frozen sand and forcing them to fall into a crevice on the ground. Jack could hear Pitch's laughter above them, just as he dropped the broken remains of Jack's staff into the hole with them.

Anna pressed closer into Jack's side, still shivering even though they were somewhat sheltered from the wind. Even without it, the South Pole was freezing for anyone. Her life was in danger here and Jack needed to find a way to get her out. "Y-y-you aren't w-w-warm." Anna whispered through her chattering teeth. Jack sighed, rubbing her back slightly as he stared into the sky above them. "Spirit of winter, remember? I'm supposed to be cold. I guess I really do make a mess of everything." Jack commented, while Anna sighed in response.

"You aren't that bad, Jack. Sure, you don't take anything seriously, but that doesn't mean you make a mess of things." she commented, shoving one of her hands into his hoodie. At least his shirt was somewhat warm, even if he was cold. "That's exactly why I make a mess of things. I go around, trying to have fun and make sure everyone else is having fun too, but look at what happens when I do that! Easter is gone, Sandy is destroyed, and now Pitch is on the loose again while I'm stuck here without my powers." Jack argued, still feeling weak now that his staff was broken. It must have been more connected to him than he had realized, if it was affecting him this much.

Anna shook her head at him, giving him a small smile. "That's what keeps us all going, though. If we didn't have something to smile or laugh about, we would be giving into our fear." she insisted, while Jack closed his eyes. He didn't know what to do anymore, not with everything that had happened. Maybe Anna was right, but that didn't mean he hadn't made a mistake. "There are other ways to fight fear." Jack suggested, while Anna shook her head again. "Not really, at least not that I found. I tried, when he came to me earlier. The things he said….I couldn't stop listening. I couldn't deny them and I couldn't escape my fear. It was that fear that led to me agreeing to come with him here, if you can believe it." she said sheepishly, her skin growing even paler as she focused on what Pitch had done.

Jack saw the change, the way she got quieter when she spoke of this meeting with Pitch. He must have manipulated her, just like he tried to do with Jack. The only difference was that it had worked on Anna. Just what fears had he played on with her? Jack wanted to know, but he wasn't willing to ask right now. "Don't believe a thing he says, Anna. Pitch twists the truth, using it to his advantage to gain your trust. Once he has that, he will use you until he is finished with you." Jack told her, wanting her smile to return. She had no reason to be upset right now, not when she had nothing to do with this fight. She shouldn't have been involved at all, but she insisted on helping out anyway.

Anna shivered again, her eyes closing slightly as she leaned against Jack's shoulder. "Hey, no sleeping right now. Come on, get up!" Jack insisted, pulling her up and ignoring the stiffness in his legs. He knew that hypothermia was bad and that she had to stay awake right now, but he didn't have many ideas on how to do that. She stumbled as she got up, gripping Jack's arms to keep her balance on the icy ground. "I wasn't going to sleep, Jack." she grumbled, looking down slightly as a light blush colored her cheeks. Jack held onto her carefully, until she pulled back as she grew more confident in her balance.

"Well, I'm not taking any chances, Anna. We're going to take some extra precautions to keep you awake." he insisted, while Anna rolled her eyes at him. She was squeezing her hands under her armpits, trying to conserve as much heat as possible. Jack knew that she had been comfortable before, but that was an issue. Sleep was bad if she was going to be out here in this weather. He needed to keep her active, keep her in motion if she was going to stay awake. "Uh, how about skating? The ground is icy enough." Jack suggested, while Anna blinked in surprise. "What, no snow ball fights?" she asked, taking a step forward carefully on the ground.

Jack grinned at her, feeling somewhat better as they continued. This was more like him, helping others by giving them something fun to think about. Maybe she was right about him. Having fun gave people something to smile about, something to look forward too that helped them ignore their fear. "Jack? Jack!" a voice called out, catching his attention as he began pulling Anna across the ground. "Huh? What was that?" Jack asked, stopping for a moment while Anna frowned at him in confusion. "Really? You force me to get up and play around with you and now you're just going to stop. That isn't how this game works, mister, we are going to keep—" Anna was complaining, but Jack shushed her, listening for that voice again. He knew that voice, but he couldn't seem to place it anywhere.

Jack began walking across the ground, leaving Anna behind as he followed the noise. "Jack!" it called out again, feminine and child-like. It definitely wasn't Jaimie's friend Pippa, or even Cupcake. He frowned as he searched for the source, kneeling on the ground as it grew louder over here. He stared into the snow, brushing some of it aside as he searched for the cause of the voice. Jack froze at what he saw when the snow was removed. Hidden on the ground was a small golden box, with a small image of a brown haired Jack Frost on the side.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of ROTG or Frozen

 **TheToastGhost: Thank you for the review and your kind words! As always, you keep my spirits up and help keep me motivated to write more. While I do enjoy Kristoff as well, I do not plan on having him in this story right now for two reasons. One, I don't have an idea on how to bring him over from Arendelle, since he isn't personally invested in leaving to find the princesses with this version of the plot. Two, I would be too tempted to abandon my Jack X Anna pairing and switch to cannon with Anna X Kristoff because I think they are cute together too.**

"What is it?" Anna asked, managing to make her way over to him. She wasn't as skilled at walking on ice as he was, but she managed to get over to him eventually. "My memories." he whispered, picking up the box and staring at it with wide eyes. Anna grinned at him, grabbing his arm excitedly as she recognized the object in his hand. "That's it! That'll prove I'm right, that you aren't messing anything up. Trust me, I know that there is something good in there." Anna insisted, beaming up at Jack. The winter spirit hesitated, glancing closer at the box before nodding at her. He could see golden light gleaming from the box as he pressed his hand to the top of it. His touch seemed to activate something within, making the world around him seem to fade away as memories assaulted his mind.

Images flashed before his eyes, moving quickly throughout various scenes. He watched himself having fun, hanging from trees and playing pranks on kids nearby. They seemed to slow down eventually, stopping on one memory in particular. He was ice skating, out on a lake near where he had lived. On the pond was his sister, her eyes wide with fear as the ice beneath them began to crack. "Jack, I'm scared." she whispered, looking to her older brother for help. Jack was clever, even then, trying to think of a way to bring a smile back to her face. "I know, but you're gonna be alight. You're not gonna fall in. We're gonna have a little fun instead!" he insisted.

Jack watched the memory continue to play out, following the game he played with her to its final end. He was so relieved that she had survived, that she had made it to safety, but that did not stop him from seeing his fall. The ice was still weak and his weight was centered on the cracks, finally breaking completely and dragging his body into the icy water below. The image began to fade, bringing him back to the present where he had collapsed on the ground in the arctic, with Anna kneeling by his side with a worried expression on her face.

"Jack, are you okay?" she asked, watching him sit up with an excited expression on his face. "Did you see that?" Jack asked, grabbing Anna's shoulders and grinning wildly at her. Anna was confused, but she really didn't care what this was about at this point. "Uh, no?" she replied, while he grinned even wider. "It was me! I had a family, a sister! I saved her!" he said, jumping up and laughing as he thought about his memories. Anna smiled at him, feeling triumphant at his words. "I told you so! I knew that there was something in there. After all, why else would they ask you to be a Guardian?" she said getting up with him, though barely. The cold had made her numb now, draining her energy away as he reclaimed his memories. It had taken a lot of work to keep herself awake without him, but now it was hard even with him here.

Jack blinked a few times at her words, realizing the truth just know. "You're right. That's why he chose me." he whispered, but Anna wasn't looking too good. Her eyes slammed shut and she began to collapse in front of him. Jack rushed forward, catching her before she fell. "Anna? Stay with me just a little longer, I'm going to get us out of here." he said, feeling panic begin to set in. She had to get somewhere warm before it was too late. His gaze searched the area for something to use, but all he saw were the remains of his staff. Jack gently set Anna down, going over to grab his staff. Maybe he could do something with it, but he was rather doubtful at this point. He was beginning to feel cold himself, something that shocked him. His magic was fading without the staff, an alarming notion that he could not focus on for too long.

"North, he's over here!" a voice called out, catching Jack's attention. He glanced up, seeing Tooth hovering above the entrance to the crevice with the sleigh flying higher up. "Tooth! Anna needs help, quick!" Jack shouted, stopping his attempts at fixing his staff to focus on the rescue coming in. Jack didn't know why they had shown up, but he wasn't going to risk Anna's life by delaying it any further. She flew down, stumbling slightly as she landed. "Sorry, my powers aren't what they used to be." she said sheepishly, brushing a hand through some of the feathers on her head. Jack nodded, helping Anna up slightly into her arms. "Wait, what happened to your staff? How did you get down here?" Tooth asked, noticing the broken wood in Jack's hand. "No time for that, just get her out of here." Jack insisted, watching as North landed his sleigh above them. It was a bit too large to fit into the crevice, so he would have to wait for them up there.

"I'm too weak to carry her alone, Jack. I'm sorry, but I don't think we can get her out of here." Tooth said, looking concerned. "No! We are Guardians, we never give up. North!" he called out, waving up at the sleigh. "Can I borrow one of your snow globes?" he asked, getting another idea. Tooth's eyes widened at his words, realizing just what he had in mind. An object fell down into his hands, a small orb with snow swirling inside. "Thanks, now let's get out of here and stop Pitch." Jack said with a grin, kneeling down by Anna as he threw the globe. She needed someplace warm, so there was only one place in mind for them to go. "The Warren." he whispered, watching the portal form in front of them. He picked Anna up, dragging her through as Tooth flew back to the sleigh. "I'll see you there, Jack. Hurry!" Tooth yelled, flying off with North. Jack could see that even the sleigh was unable to fly straight, weakened from the lack of belief. He really was pressed for time, then. With one last glance at Anna, Jack picked her up and ran through the portal, knowing he needed to get her better and then help restore belief with the other Guardians.

On the other side, the sight of the warren was not what Jack was expecting. He was used to grassy fields, with flowers that sprayed paint on eggs and rock statues guarding the meadows here. It was warm weather, always sunny and bright in Bunny's home. Now, most of the flowers had wilted away, turning brown as they died. The color in the grass had faded and the life of this place was gone. Even with all of this death caused by the lack of belief, it was not the most shocking thing about the state of the Warren right now.

A blizzard was rampaging throughout this place, painting the ground white and bringing cold, harsh winds to this place. Jack knew that this was bad, that it would only make things worse for Anna right now. He only had the one globe now, and he wasted it to bring her to this place. He didn't realize that someone had brought a snowstorm here, that it would be just as cold as the arctic had been. "I told you that this will end when I know Anna is safe!" a voice yelled out, filled with anger. Jack recognized that voice, running through the snow to find her. If only he still had his staff, he would then be able to fly to her through this storm. "Elsa! Calm down, Anna is here!" he tried yelling, his voice drowned out by the blowing winds around him.

"They're looking for her, sheila. I don't know what else you expect us to do for the little ankle-biter, but its the best we've got. It's more than she deserves, that's for sure." Bunny grumbled in response, annoying Jack. Yes, Easter had not survived Pitch's attack, but he should still be willing to protect anyone who believed. Anna might not be a child right now, but she was definitely a believer. "You don't know her. She did not cause this, Bunnymond, do not blame my sister for _your_ failure." Elsa said, her voice cold and harsh. Jack stumbled as he ran, his foot hitting an unseen rock on the ground as he fell forward. He tried to twist, holding Anna tightly to keep her somewhat safer as he fell over. Their collapse had some benefit, though. They landed directly at the feet of Elsa, Anna sprawled out underneath the winter spirit with the two halves of his staff falling from his hand and onto the ground in front of him.

"Anna?" Elsa whispered, seeing the state of her sister. Jack knew what she looked like, but he didn't have time for Elsa to figure it out on her own. "Hypothermia. Pitch dragged her to the arctic to taunt me." Jack said quickly, watching Elsa's eyes grow wide. "What were you doing all the way out there, mate?" Bunny asked, his arms crossed over his chest as the wind began to die down along with the storm. Elsa was reigning in her powers, calming slightly now that she at least knew Anna was alive. Her fear was still there, but not as strong. "Elsa, we need this storm to stop completely, not just slow down." Jack insisted, watching the snow continue to fall slowly from the sky.

"Hey! I might be small, but that doesn't mean you can just ignore me, Frost." Bunny complained, this time jumping into Jack's line of sight. The winter spirit blinked in surprise, before bursting out with laughter at the sight in front of him. The always tough-talking rabbit was now the size of a household pet, cute and with a fluffily little tail to add into the look. "Watch it, mate. I can still claw your eyes out." Bunny threatened, standing on his back legs and glaring at Jack. "Fine, fine. Still, I think Anna is the priority right now. She needs to rest someplace warm while she recovers." Jack told them.

Elsa nodded, her eyes closing as she focused. Jack watched her carefully, noticing that she was holding her hands carefully by her sides, clenched into fists as she concentrated. The snow faded even further, stopping completely and letting the sun return. Anna grumbled a bit on the ground, stirring as warmth returned to the Warren. Jack hadn't expected her to get up so soon, but that didn't change the fact that she was. "Anna, I'm here. Please wake up." Elsa whispered, kneeling by her sister's side and clutching her hand. "Elsa? Is that you?" Anna asked, blinking her eyes a few times as she woke up.

Jack wanted to celebrate at the sight of those open blue eyes. He had finally done something right, saving his only believer when she needed him the most. "Yes, it's me. You're safe now, I promise." Elsa replied, smiling softly down at Anna. The red-head grinned back, shaking her head and sitting up, still holding her arms around her body for warmth. "How did you know?" Anna asked, something Jack wanted to know as well. He had seen no reason to suspect that Pitch would go after Anna. Elsa had known so quickly, but Jack had no idea how. "I saw the Nightmares leaving Burgess, a sign that Pitch was traveling elsewhere. It told me that he was up to something and with you missing, I couldn't stop myself from thinking that you were in danger. I must apologize to you Bunny, for freezing your home. I panicked when Anna disappeared and it was the only way I knew I could get your help." Elsa stated, glancing back towards the rabbit nervously.

"Hey, it all worked out in the end, didn't it?" Jack told her with a grin, crouching on the ground by Anna. She smiled when she saw him, sitting up quickly and hitting her head against Elsa's in her rush. She winced at the impact, rubbing her head as Elsa leaned back, doing the same. "Ouch, Elsa why were you sitting that close to me?" Anna complained, while Elsa gave her sister a small look of irritation. "Why did you decide to try and get up so suddenly?" she countered, while Anna sighed and let her hand drop. "Alright, fine. Hey Jack, are you feeling any better?" Anna asked, watching the winter spirit carefully, this time from her spot on the ground. Jack shrugged, glancing back towards the remains of his staff wistfully. He would never have his power again, not without that staff. At least Anna was alive, that was the important part.

"What happened"? Elsa asked, following his gaze and spotting the broken wood on the ground. "Pitch happened." Jack said with hatred, not bothering to explain any further. He watched Elsa touch the wood gently, examining the spot that had broken. "Just what is this anyway?" she asked, clearly not understanding the look on Jack's face. "Just Frost's favorite toy. He never goes anywhere without the thing." Bunny commented, not understanding the importance of the staff. Jack stood up, sighing and shaking his head at the Guardian's comment. It wasn't quite true, but Bunny didn't exactly have much to base his opinion on.

"Not quite, kangaroo." Jack said, backing up as Bunny raised his fists threateningly at the nickname. "That staff is what connects me to my magic. Without it, I'm powerless." he explained, watching Elsa's eyes widen. "This helps…control it? To keep it tamed?" she whispered. Jack shrugged, walking over to her. "Uh, sure, let's go with that." he commented, not quite getting her comment. It was clearly shocking her to hear this, but he didn't know why. "Come on, Elsa. Jack's probably had way more experience with his powers than you have. You can't expect to be exactly the same as he is." Anna said, watching Elsa with a smile. Elsa sighed, picking the staff up carefully and placing the ends together. They fit perfectly still, all they needed was something to mend them together.

"I think I might be able to fix it." Elsa said softly, her hands gripping the staff tightly. Jack was surprised, but he wasn't about to stop her from trying. If anything could give him his staff back, he would take it without any questions asked. He watched as ice began trailing down his staff, from both of Elsa's hands. Where it was broken, the ice seemed to merge together and creep into the small cracks within the wood. As it did so, the ends seemed to merge together as one again, but the magic still seemed to linger. The staff began to shine in her hands, ice spreading across the wooden surface completely as it began to spin out of control. Elsa dropped the staff, afraid of what was happening, but it did not stop the change. Once it was finished, Jack's staff was made entirely of ice, no longer from wood and it rested on the ground by Elsa's feet.

Jack picked it up hesitantly, knowing that it had at least eased the pain he had felt when it broke. As soon as his hand touched the smooth surface of the staff, a new strength seemed to surge through him. "Whoa." he breathed, grinning as he began to think about the potential of his new weapon. It was different than before, stronger but still just as controlled by his will. He wanted to test it out, to go flying and making new things. Maybe he could actually recreate Elsa's ice castle now, with this new strength. "Did it work?" Elsa asked quietly, not noticing that Jack's focus was on something else.

The winter spirit blinked at her for a moment, before grinning wildly at her. "Yes it did. Looks like you and I are the only two left to stand up against Pitch now. Wanna join me?" Jack offered, holding out his hand with a smile on his face. "Hey, don't count me out! I'm tough too, I'll take on that meanie!" Anna yelled, getting up and standing with Elsa and Jack. The winter spirit laughed, ruffling her hair gently as he walked over to her side. "Alright, fine. Don't forget to have some fun out there, though." Jack told her, watching her grin at him in response. He remembered her words from before and he would not forget them. He had to keep people focused on the fun, to help push away their fear.

Elsa glanced between the two of them, smiling softly as they interacted. Jack knew she would be joining them, there was no way she could refuse at this point. "Very well, Jack Frost. I do believe I promised to help you as long as you kept my sister safe. We will stop Pitch together and help restore the Guardians to their former ability." she declared, standing up and walking confidently through the warren. Jack followed her with Anna close behind, prepared for anything as they left. They were going to end Pitch this time, Jack was sure of it. No one was strong enough to stand up to them, not now. "Jack, wait!" a voice called out from behind him, making him turn around to see a sleigh crashing into the ground in the Warren.

North climbed out, the source of the noise. "The globe, the lights are going out!" he yelled, clearly panicked by the thought. Jack nodded, already aware of this face. "Yeah, yeah We're on it, North. Elsa and I were just about to—" Jack began, only to be interrupted by North yet again. "No, I mean they are all going out. There are only two believers left in the world. You must go to him now, Jack, for all of us. We'll be right behind you." North said, leaning on his swords for support. "Jaimie. We've got to get to Jaimie, Jack. I know he's the other believer, come on!" Anna whispered, grabbing his hand and running out of the Warren. Jack was dragged behind her for a few moments before he thought of a way to speed things up. He took off into the air, picking Anna up as he flew out through the tunnels in the Warren. "Come on, Elsa. Try to keep up!" Jack yelled, not bothering to look back and see what she was doing. Anna was right and they had to hurry. Jack was not going to watch his favorite kid abandon all of his hope tonight, not when he could stop it.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Frozen or Rise of the Guardians.

 **Sorry for the slightly short chapter, I promise the next one will be longer! Thank you to XxJustOddxX and Disney fanatic for the reviews! I'm glad someone is happy about the Jack X Anna pairing instead of Jelsa! As for an Elsa X North pairing, I might not be able to fit it into this story but if I ever make one with that pairing, I'll let you know. I'm also going to pass along XxJustOddxX's dare. If you'd like to, go back to chapter nine and read it while listening to Control by Halsey.**

Jack Frost had been flying, rushing to get to Jaimie's home in Burgess. Elsa was close behind, creating a path of ice on the ground for her to skate across below the winter spirit. Together, they were going to preserve one kid's belief in the Guardians, no matter what it took. That was what Jack had planned on doing anyway, but things didn't seem to be working in his favor lately. "Oh look, I thought I might find you here. As I said before, Frost, you have a nasty habit of interfering with my plans." Pitch yelled out, making Jack land instantly on the ground. Elsa froze as well, standing by Jack's side and preparing for an attack.

"Pitch, show yourself!" Jack yelled, gripping his staff tightly as he waited for any sign of the Nightmare king. A loud chuckle echoed around them, amused with Jack's demand. "Oh, what's this? I see you've found a new toy and it looks like dear Anna has recovered from her trip to the arctic. Things seem to be going well for you, Frost, but that's all about to change." Pitch told them. Jack stepped closer to Anna, not wanting to let Pitch get anywhere near her right now. He had done enough damage last time. "Stop picking on Jack, you jerk! He's my friend and I'm not letting you mess with him." Anna yelled, standing tall and stepping forward from behind Jack. Elsa was there to stop her, glaring at her sister harshly to make Anna back down just slightly.

"Oh, you are a spunky one, aren't you? I wonder if you'd still be the same after another dose of my sand?" he mused, making Anna's face grow pale and strained. Jack knew that her dream had terrified her. He was not going to let it happen again. "Leave her alone!" Jack yelled, not wanting to let him get any closer. He let out a blast of frost from his staff, though it did little to help them. It slammed into a nearby tree, freezing it over while Pitch remained hidden safely within the shadows. "Did I hit a nerve, Frost? Very well, I will do as you ask. Anna will not feel my sand today…though I cannot say the same thing for you." he said ominously, before Jack felt something soft hit the back of his head. "Jack!" Anna yelled, rushing towards the winter spirit as he began to feel tired, collapsing on the ground.

"Sweet dreams, Jack Frost. I do hope you've learned your lesson this time." Pitch said, his laughter faded away as Elsa and Anna crowded around the winter spirit. "It will be okay Jack, we're both here with you." Elsa whispered, watching Jack's eyes lose their focus on the world around him. Anna grabbed his hand, leaving it feeling warm and tingly from her grip. Jack enjoyed that sensation, enjoyed knowing that someone could touch him after all of these years. "Elsa's right, Jack. Remember, it's only a dream. Don't let go of that for one minute, okay?" Anna added, sitting closely by his side. Jack nodded at her, feeling somewhat relieved even as he began to dread what was about to come.

Jack's vision of reality faded away, quickly as his eyes closed on the streets near Burgess. His dream was incredibly realistic, he did have to give Pitch that much. Anna's words were what kept him safe in the knowledge that none of this was real, but it was strange anyway. He was in a crowded town, standing in the center of where everyone was walking, unable to move. All of them walked directly through him, even as he yelled out to them. None of them saw him or heard him. Even when he turned his focus to the moon that was high in the sky, no answers were given. He was alone and empty, destined to be unseen by the world and to not be believed in.

One person stopped in front of him, giving him just a small shred of hope. After all, he did recognize her as Anna, his first believer. Then, just like everyone else she walked straight through him, making him feel colder than before. Her belief had been what gave him energy these past few days. She was the one who gave him hope in the arctic and reminded him of who he was. He had wanted to protect her, to keep her happy. Now, she didn't even know he was here. He struggled, trying to break free from the invisible force restraining him so he could follow her, but his attempt ultimately failed. He saw a shadow appear fairly quickly, standing right next to Anna. He recognized that shadow, the shape of it. Pitch was here and he was going to attack, but Jack was frozen and unable to stop it.

He reached out, trying to find his staff so he could attack. Even if he couldn't walk, it seemed like he could move his arms. He glanced in surprise in front of him, realizing it was no where to be seen. His staff was gone, he was powerless, and Anna was in trouble. He felt his panic rise and he tried yelling again, even though he knew it was pointless. "Anna, run!" he yelled, but she didn't move or even react. "No one believes in you, Jack, this is my world after all." Pitch told him, showing himself in the center of town. Everyone pointed at him, turning around and starting to run. They believed in Pitch and his power, and they were afraid of him.

Jack saw his staff in Pitch's hand, his old staff made of wood, and watched as he used it to stop Anna from running. The end of it hooked around her waist, pulling her back towards him and holding her close. She struggled almost immediately, kicking out at Pitch and pulling at his arms to try and gain her freedom. "No! Let her go!" Jack yelled, still struggling against what was freezing himself in place. He couldn't let Pitch harm Anna, regardless of if she believed or not. He had to protect her, to make her smile no matter what it took. "Jack, I've got a new trick that I've been dying to show you. Took me a long time to figure out how to work this thing, but I've got the hang of it now." Pitch told Jack, angling the staff towards Anna who had broken free of his grasp. Jack watched as Pitch created snowballs, hurling them towards Anna at fast speeds. They pelted her, hard enough to leave red welts on her skin.

Jack remembered something, taking a deep breath to calm himself. This was just a dream, created from Pitch's dark magic. None of it was real and Anna was safe, probably waiting for him to wake up so they could go see Jaimie. Even if the dream was magic, Jack should be able to change it. Even with Sandy's dream sand, it was possible to change your dream, to alter what you saw to match your own desires. Jack took a deep breath, focusing on the staff first. "Magic isn't fair, you can't use it." Jack told Pitch, feeling something change within the dream. It shuddered around him, his surroundings changing slightly. Pitch stumbled as well, noticing the change.

The staff was gone, out of Pitch's hands and now back in his own. Holding it in his own hands, Jack found himself grinning. This was going to be fun, he would make it that way. This was _his_ dream, even if Pitch created it. Jack would always find a way to change things for the better. "I suppose since we both have magic, it is fair to use it against me, but I warn you, no one has ever beaten Jack Frost in a snowball fight." he claimed, jumping up and finally freeing himself from his frozen position on the ground.

"No! I am Pitch Black, ruler of this world, you cannot defeat me!" Pitch yelled, but Jack was laughing in the air, throwing snowballs at him and all the residents of the town. Not much later, Jack had covered the ground in snow, letting everyone join in on the fun. "Oh, and I forgot to mention, in this dream, everyone believes in Jack Frost." he told Pitch, grinning as the townsfolk gathered behind him. "Jack!" Anna yelled, running forward and throwing her arms around him from his back. He laughed, happy to have regained control of the situation. "I missed you too. Now, let's have some fun!" Jack told her, patting her hair gently before stepping back to throw a snowball at her. It didn't take long to get the whole town joining in, a massive snowball fight where everyone was laughing and no one could tell who was throwing any of the shots.

Jack had been having so much fun in that dream that he was actually upset when it ended. He hadn't been able to have that much fun in a long time, not since Pitch came to Burgess. He sat up, groaning as he saw Anna and Elsa staring at him in concern. "What?" he asked them, not understanding what was wrong. Glancing down in his hands, Jack saw something strange. The sand that lingered around him wasn't black at all. In his hands, there was pure, golden sand. "Sandman." he murmured, knowing that this was why his dream had changed. Somewhere, Sandy was still out there and fighting with the Guardians. Jack would find him and then together, they would take down Pitch Black.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** I am not the owner of Rise of the Guardians or Frozen

 **As promised, here is a longer chapter this week! I believe that this is the longest chapter yet, so I hope you enjoy. Thank you to Disney Fanatic and TheToastGhost for the reviews! I'm glad to know that my writing makes you happy just like your reviews, which keep making me smile!**

Jack was back in the air, flying as his dream faded away. Anna was with him, clinging to his back as they soared through the sky. "Are you sure you're okay, Jack? I mean, you seem to be taking this awfully well. Not that I want you to be upset or anything…" Anna was muttering, amusing Jack slightly. She was worried for nothing, at least not with how his dream had ended. He found it rather cute, the way she rambled on and seemed to be afraid of upsetting Jack. "Trust me, I'm fine Anna. That dream was nothing." Jack told her, but he could tell she wasn't convinced yet.

"It wasn't for me. That sand created the worst dream I've ever had in my life. The things I saw…I don't think I'll ever really forget them" she whispered, her arms wrapping around Jack's neck even tighter than before. The winter spirit sighed, knowing that he had to give her something at least. "I guess it wasn't that bad because it was close enough to my life already. I was back to being without believers in the world, alone and isolated again." Jack told her, while she kept her head pressed tightly into his neck. "Well, that means it must have been a dream because there's no way I'll ever stop believing in you." Anna told him, making him feel warm inside. He was glad that he had met Anna, that she had started to believe in him as soon as he found her. She truly was the best friend he could have hoped for.

"Thank you, for what you said. I kept it in mind and it was enough to help me change the dream, towards the end. Well, I had a little help from Sandy it seems, but your words inspired it in the first place." Jack told her, smiling as they flew. He glanced out in front of them, recognizing the area. "Looks like we're almost there, Anna." he told her, landing on the ground in Jaimie's yard. "Hey, let me go in and talk to him first, okay?" Anna suggested, while Jack nodded to her. He flew off, towards the window by Jaimie's room while Anna walked inside. Elsa stood at the edge of the yard, waiting for them to finish dealing with Jaimie.

Anna walked upstairs slowly, feeling somewhat drained from everything that had happened lately. She had been on an amazing adventure, but it sure was tiring. Maybe she needed to take a break when all of this was over, if she was going to keep spending time with the Guardians. Considering the fact that they wanted Elsa to join them meant that Anna was going to stick close by for a while. She wasn't about to let her sister run off with them on her own, not when she had just gotten Elsa back. Anna stopped after a while, right outside of Jaimie's room. From inside, Anna could hear him talking quietly. "Okay, look, you and I are obviously at what they call a crossroads. So, here is what's gonna happen. If it wasn't a dream, and if you are real, then you have to prove it. Like, right now. I believed in you for a long time, okay? Like, my whole life in fact. So you kind of owe me now. You don't have to do much, just a little sign so I know. Anything, anything at all."

Anna hesitated before opening the door and walking inside. He must have been talking about one of the Guardians, she was certain of it. She saw him, sitting on his bed with a stuffed rabbit in his hand. "Egg hunt didn't go to well this year?" Anna asked, seeing his expression. Jaimie looked startled, glancing back at her. "I'm waiting for a sign, Anna. I need proof this time, or I'm done. How can I keep believing, if I can't see any kind of proof that they're real?" he asked, glancing out the window.

Anna walked over, looking outside as well. It took her a moment to see them, but she was glad that Jack and Elsa were still outside. She knocked on the window, getting Jack's attention. He had flown down again and was standing by Elsa in the yard, but that didn't stop him from noticing Anna. Anna watched him fly up to the window after he saw her. "Sorry, just a…spider. On the window. Anyway, why can't you keep believing? You saw them the other day, didn't you?" Anna asked, remembering that he had woken up when they were all here. Jaimie glanced down at the rabbit. "Maybe it was just a dream. I mean, it was late and I did find myself waking up the next day with all of them gone." Jaimie told her.

Anna sighed, realizing that Sandy must have used the dream sand on him after she left. He really didn't think he had any proof. "So, you need proof of the Easter Bunny, huh? Well, let's wait and see if he heard you." Anna told him, glancing out the window and giving Jack a hard look. He better come through on this one, for Jaimie and the others. Jack saw her look and understood what was happening. Jaimie was losing his belief and they needed to save it, somehow.

Touching the window with his staff, Jack created frost over the window. "Jaimie, look! I think it's working!" Anna yelled, pretending to get excited. She hated using Jack's invisibility right now, but it was her only option. It was better to have Jaimie believe in some of them than none of them at all. Jaimie looked up, gasping as he saw an egg form in the frost, followed by an image of a bunny. "He's real…" he whispered, looking over at Anna.

She laughed and ruffled his hair. "Of course he's real! I told you so, didn't I?" She asked, smiling at him. He grinned and began laughing as the bunny actually came to life, after Jack pulled it off of the window and made it seem real. Anna laughed as well, smiling at Jack to show her thanks. He had done a good job, helping out his friends tonight. Jack turned, getting ready to leave as the bunny disappeared and burst into snow around Jaimie. When a single flake touched his nose, he recalled something his mother said to him recently. "Jack Frost…" he whispered, catching Anna's attention as well as Jack's.

Jack glanced at Anna, curious to know if he had heard correctly. "Did he just say-" Anna was already nodding, looking at Jaimie who was turning around on his bed, looking around his room. "Jack Frost?" he repeated, as Anna watching in amazement. Jack had finally gotten another believer, and the best one too. Jaimie would never give up on him, not when he finally saw the winter spirit. "He said it again! He said-" Anna laughed, amused at his excitement. It was just like when she had seen him, only this was being taken to a new level. Maybe Jaimie had been special to Jack. After all, he seemed to come here a lot and play with Jaimie and his friends.

"Jack Frost!" Jaimie exclaimed, finally seeing the boy in his room. "Yes, that's really him!" Anna told Jaimie, ruffling his hair again. Jack still wasn't processing this, that he had another believer, that it was Jaimie too. "That's right! But, that's me! Jack Frost! That's my name! You said my name!" he was yelling, walking over to Jaimie. "Yes, he did now shut up, you are looking like an idiot." Anna told Jack, shaking her head at him. Jaimie was still in shock too, so she supposed it didn't matter. "Wait, can you hear me? Can you see me?" Jack asked, still not able to stop himself. He watched Jaimie nod, still unable to speak. Jack cheered, jumping up and flipping through the air as he got his answer.

"Anna, he sees me! Can you believe it, he sees me too!" He cheered, glancing at his friend. Anna laughed again, walking over to Jack and sitting on the desk next to him. "Yep, I believe it. Jaimie has a lot of belief in him, after all." Anna told him, patting his leg. "And you! You better not start acting stupid too! I get that this is exciting and all, but Jack is on an important mission right now." Anna said, pointing at Jaimie.

Jack was grinning wildly, ignoring her advice. "So what? I've got someone else who can see me! Pitch can wait!" Jack told her, making her glare at him again. Really, how could one boy be so irresponsible? "Jack, no he can't! Your friends are growing weaker every second Pitch is out there! Do you really think that now is the time to play with Jaimie?" she asked him, shaking her head. Jack glanced at Anna, getting an idea. "How about we do both? Jaimie, what do you say? Wanna go get your friends and have some fun?" Jack suggested, grinning at them.

Jaimie nodded, eager to see what Jack Frost could do. "Yeah! I mean, you are real, right?" Jaimie asked, as if he was afraid that this was another dream. Jack snorted, shaking his head. "Who do you think brings you all the blizzards and the snow days? Remember when you went flying on that sled the other day?" Jack asked him, seeing his grin widen. "That was you?" he asked. Jack returned the grin and nodded.

"We are all real, Jaimie, so don't stop believing. Now, let's get going because they need your help this time, kid." Jack told Jaimie, smiling softly. Maybe this was the way to fight against Pitch. Not with ice and swords, but with children who believed, children who were happy and laughing. Jack could definitely bring them with him and show Pitch that they were still able to fight. "What do they need my help with anyway?" Jaimie asked, watching Anna and Jack get up and start walking out of the room.

"They need help getting believers, like you. Together, we'll convince your friends that we are real. Then, we will stop Pitch." Jack told Jaimie, kneeling down in front of the kid. Jaimie nodded, looking confident and determined. He didn't know why they needed belief, but Jaimie could believe in them. He would do it with all his heart and never stop. "Jack! Pitch is coming!" they heard a voice yell, making them all start to run. They had to get away from him before he came.

"Come on, let's go!" Jack yelled, grabbing both of their hands and dragging them behind him. "Whoa, slow down!" Jaimie complained, but Anna only laughed. "You'll have a hard time convincing Jack to do anything." Anna told him, running after Jack as well. Elsa saw the whole group come out of the house. "What is Jaimie doing here?" she asked, giving Jack a hard look. Jaimie frowned, clearly not understanding what the issue was. At the same time, he was wondering where Elsa had come from. She had vanished a year ago, but Anna and Jack seemed to think it was normal for her to be here. Maybe that's what Anna had been doing all day, he decided. Besides, he wasn't going to complain about the return of Anna's sister, not when it would make her so happy. "We're going to play a little game, right Jaimie?" Jack said, watching the boy nod as they gathered outside.

Elsa glanced at Jack, wondering what he was thinking. Pitch was strong, there was no way any child stood a chance against him. Suddenly, the sleigh came crashing down on the street, right in front of them. "Anna, go help them. Jaimie and I are going to get the others and meet you guys back here." Jack told her. glancing down at Jaimie. "Do you have your sled nearby?" he asked, thinking of a faster way to travel. He nodded and grinned, running off to grab it out of the yard. "Hold on tight, kid, we're in for a rough ride!" he told Jaimie, making a path of ice for him to sled across. Getting a running start, Jaimie threw himself across the ice, laughing as Jack slid him through town.

After a moment, Jack stopped at one of his friends' houses. Jack flew Jaimie up to the window, creating enough surprise for anyone to believe in him once Jaimie told them the truth. As they continued, even more kids gathered behind Jaimie, all of them believing in Jack Frost and his powers. "Alright kids, when you see the big, scary man dressed in black, don't be afraid. We are going to have some fun and he is our target! This snowball fight will now begin, it is us versus Pitch!" he told them, grinning as he created snow all around them.

The kids laughed, looking at Jack in amazement. "I can't believe you were right, Jaimie! Magic is real, just like Jack Frost!" Caleb commented, preparing some snowballs for the upcoming fight. "Yeah, kid, I am. So are all the others, the Sandman, Tooth Fairy, and Santa. I suppose I should include Bunny too…" he told them, grinning at the kids. They all were amazed, hanging onto Jack's every word. Just like with Jaimie, he had now become the expert on what was real and what was not.

Pitch arrived, but by that time Jack had already created his fortress for the kids. They had watched in amazement as Jack told them to watch is latest trick. With Elsa's magic now imbued into the staff with his own, he could do so much more than before. His creation was a variation on Elsa's ice castle, but it was just as amazing. For his first attempt at using his new powers, it was even better than he expected it to be. It was tall, with windows for throwing out of and even cannons that launched the snowballs for you. On top, he had created flags of ice to announce that it was their fortress for this battle, each decorated with a large G to represent the Guardians. His dream creation was complete, especially now that their target was in sight. "Alright, we have our fort now everyone get inside and prepare to fire!" Jack told the kids, grinning at them. This was going to be so much fun, just like he imagined it would be.

The rest of the Guardians had felt some of their power return, making them wonder just what Jack was doing. Anna followed as well, but none of them were prepared for the sight that awaited them when they arrived. All of them, including Pitch, were staring at the giant ice fortress in amazement. It was huge, and it actually looked armed and dangerous. "Alright, you see your target? Fire!" A voice yelled, and they looked up to see Jack standing on top of the building.

Pitch gasped as he was suddenly pelted with hundreds of snowballs, all of them coming from every direction. He couldn't predict where they would come from, not with that building hiding his opponents. Jack was laughing from his perch on the roof, watching Pitch struggle to dodge the children's attacks. Pitch had grown angry, though. "I've had enough of your games, Jack Frost!" Pitch yelled, calling forth his army of nightmares.

Jack grinned and looked back at the fortress. "The enemy has allies! Destroy them too!" Jack yelled, throwing snow at one of the horses. "You're gonna get them killed, stop it Jack!" North yelled, making Jack glare in response. "Ignore Santa, he is a little paranoid and doesn't understand how to have some fun. We can take down those horses, after all, they are only bad dreams." Jack told them, glaring at North. What was he thinking, saying something like that around the kids? They were only strong as long as they were ignoring their fear.

"No! You will believe in me, I will make you see me!" Pitch yelled, growing increasingly frustrated. What kind of attack was this anyway? Nothing but wet snow. It might be uncomfortable, but it was not enough to stop Pitch, not today. "That's the thing, they do see you, Pitch, they just aren't scared." Jack told him, flying down and standing back so the kids could continue to have their fun. Jack watched, waiting for Pitch to realize the truth. There were other ways to get belief without inspiring fear, he just needed Pitch to see that.

Pitch glared at Jack, clearly not accepting this. "No, they need to fear me! Fear is the only way to ensure that they will keep their belief, that it won't just fade with time! Fear stays in your memory, helping you continue to believe. They will fear me." Pitch argued, shaking his head. Elsa was listening, realizing that this was not going to end quite so easily. She had her own power, which might help, but it had no effect on Bunny. Then again, she hadn't managed to hit his chest, her shot had gone lower than she planned and struck his stomach. Maybe it was only dangerous if she hit their head or their heart.

Glancing down, Elsa got a plan. Jack had Pitch distracted and even though she wanted to find a way to help him, it was obvious that he didn't want that help. She had been about to attack when she heard a small shriek from inside the fortress, catching all of their attention. "Cupcake!" Jack yelled, rushing off towards one of the windows. "The enemy has struck back, do not let him win!" Jack yelled, keeping his voice light and somewhat playful as he continued giving out commands.

He found her, facing off against one of the nightmares. It must have gotten inside somehow, but he didn't have time to focus on figuring out where the fortress was weak. "It'll be okay, I'm right here." Jack told her, crouching down by her side. He watched her hold out her hand, reaching towards the horse carefully. "They're bad dreams, right? That means we can change them. Dreams can be changed." Cupcake said, sounding confident as she grabbed the muzzle of the horse. Jack watched in amazement as the horse changed color, becoming bright gold and transforming into a unicorn of golden sand in front of him.

Jack realized that this was what he had done within his nightmare. He had transformed the black sand into normal dream sand, with just a thought. "Kids, keep in mind that dreams can be changed! We can beat these nightmares!" Jack yelled out, after what he had seen. A few sparks of gold were still remaining and he flew out, letting them rain down from the sky above Pitch.

"Sandy is still stronger than you, Pitch. Looks like your plan isn't working quite right yet." Jack told him, landing in front of him again. He let the nightmares inside now, watching as golden bursts seemed to illuminate the ice in the fortress. Jack watched more golden sand form in front of them, swirling around in one spot. The Guardians gasped as someone appeared in the center, a familiar face that they had thought they would never see again. "The Sandman!" a voice yelled from inside the fortress.

Jack laughed, happy to see that he was alright. He watched Sandy get to work, spreading his sand throughout the town and bringing children good dreams once more. "He isn't going to stop, Jack." Elsa told him, glancing towards Pitch who was staring at the sand with anger. "What do we do?" he asked her, uncertain of how to stop him. He was a danger to children everywhere, but Jack didn't understand how to stop him. He could see Elsa staring at her hands, debating something with herself. "The mind can be persuaded, but not the heart." she whispered, as if repeating something she had heard a long time ago.

Anna recognized those words, suddenly remembering the memory she had seen in her dream. Had it been real? Did Elsa really hit her with her magic. Anna's hand touched the white streak of hair that was out of place on her head. This was from Elsa, from a blast that hit her head. It was an accident, she thought. Anna was frowning, trying to puzzle out what Elsa was going to do. "Are you sure?" she asked, her hand still playing with the hair.

Elsa saw the way she was holding it and began to wonder why she was doing that. Anna couldn't remember, not after the magic of the rock trolls. At the same time, there was no other reason for her to hold that strand of hair. "Yes, I am sure. It is the only way to stop him, however I must warn you, even I do not know what this will do to him." Elsa announced, realizing how little she knew about her powers. Jack nodded, touching her arm. "I know it might be scary, but we need to stop Pitch. Anna will be here for you and so will I. No matter what happens, you aren't alone, Elsa." Jack told her.

Elsa had longed for someone to tell her that for so long. She couldn't ignore the warmth she felt after hearing this, but now she had a job to do. Her eyes traveled to Pitch, who was backing away from the fortress and preparing to run. "I still have to get back at you for Anna, Pitch!" Elsa yelled, rushing forward and sending her ice straight for him. He dodged, but she had been expecting him to use his shadow tricks. She had gotten to know him well after her year of imprisonment. That was why her ice had blasted in two directions, one directly towards him and the other straight into the air, where he began to emerge as the shadows below to disguised his true position.

She watched it hit him dead on, striking his chest and making him fall from the sky. Elsa waited, knowing that it might take some time for her ice to take effect. Already, she could see white streaks in his normally black hair. "It is done. All that is left now is to wait and see what happens." Elsa told them staring down at her old ally. His heart was frozen and even the trolls couldn't save him now.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ROTG or Frozen.

 **Thank you Disney Fanatic for another review! I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Thank you to Strike Faster Than Starlight for favoriting this story. We have reached the final chapter, so thank you to everyone else who has read so far.**

Things were much calmer after Pitch was gone. They had watched over Pitch, their eyes growing wide when he suddenly transformed into ice completely. North had brought him to the North Pole, deciding that he would watch over his body and alert the others if he ever thawed. Elsa had looked mournful, clearly not wanting to be responsible for causing such a fate, but Anna had helped her through it. Now, both Elsa and Jack were Guardians, protecting the children of the world when threats came to town.

Jack had other things on his mind, though. He had been away from Anna for a long time, spreading fun to children outside of the city. The battle with Pitch had ended months ago, but he hadn't found the right time to go and see Anna again. She had been the first one who believed in him and he found that he missed her. He missed their snowball fights and the way she always criticized him. Her smile was always bright and welcoming, even if she was upset with him. He wanted to go back and see her, but he didn't think he should. After all, it wasn't like Burgess needed anymore magic this year. It had gone through enough with Pitch and their battle against him. Plus, it was quite a ways away from winter still, barely the beginning of July as he flew through the skies, subconsciously towards the Bennets' house.

Anna was staring out her window, hoping for Jack to stop by. She had done this every night for the past three months, ever since he had become a Guardian. She wanted him here, wanted to know he was okay and happy with his life. She knew he had a job to do now, but she missed playing with him. He had always known what to do to make her smile and cheer her up, but now he was gone. Her heart felt empty without him, like he had taken part of her with him when he left.

She saw a familiar figure fly past her window, moving quickly towards the other side of town. Anna almost threw herself out the window, rushing over to see Jack and try and stop him. "Jack, wait!" she yelled, waving over at him. She thought he hadn't heard her, but after a moment he stopped, glancing back at Anna. He grinned, a familiar sight to her, one that she had missed so much. She watched him fly back towards her room, raising an eyebrow at her to ask what she wanted. "Do you wanna build a snowman?" she asked him, the first thing that came to mind. It was the question she had always asked Elsa, but now it seemed appropriate to ask him that as well.

He laughed, holding his hand out towards his first believer. Anna was so cute when she was nervous and it was obvious that she had not expected him to be here tonight. He hadn't exactly planned on coming, but the wind kept bringing him here, to his home. "Why not? I've got some time to spare." he told her, watching her eyes light up. She grabbed his hand, this time ready for their flight out toward the ground.

"So, are we actually making one this time or are we just going to have another snowball fight?" Anna asked, remembering the last time he had agreed to make a snowman with her. He grinned and created snow all around them, letting it fall toward the ground. For Anna, he didn't care if it was the middle of summer. He would freeze all of Burgess for their game, to see her smile along with all of the kids in the town. "What do you think?" he asked her, setting his staff down by the house. Anna smiled, happy to see that he remembered. "Magic isn't fair, right?" he asked her with a small smile. She nodded, forming a snowball in her hand and throwing it straight at him.

Jack laughed, joining in and having more fun than he'd had in a long time. No one could compare to Anna in a snowball fight, it just wasn't the same without her. Her determination and smile always made it so much more fun and he liked it that way. "Oh you are so paying for that!" she yelled, after Jack hit her directly in the face. He laughed and dodged her next throw, only to slide and fall face first into the piles of snow building up on the ground. Now, it was Anna's turn to laugh at his misfortune, but the battle wasn't over yet. Jack rolled over, with a snowball in hand to throw right back at her. "Ha! Got you that time." Jack cheered, only for Anna to huff and begin to prepare her next snowball. They continued for quite some time, laughing and having fun in the summer snow. Once she was clearly exhausted, Jack stopped and walked over to her. "Done for tonight?" Jack asked, reaching out for her hand again. She had fallen at the end, collapsing from exhaustion and breathing hard as she surrendered the fight.

Anna stared at him, feeling a bit bolder after his long disappearance. She grabbed his hand and used it to pull him closer as she got up, watching him stumble as he was brought right in front of her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling up at him. "Promise me you'll come back tomorrow?" she asked, her face close to his. Jack blinked a few times, staring into her bright blue eyes. How had he left her behind? He didn't know and now he didn't care. All he knew was that he was never leaving her again. Slowly, he leaned his head down toward hers, pressing his lips against hers. It was warm and beautiful, like the summer sun. Jack wasn't used to being warm, but he decided he liked it. He pulled away, watching her eyes grow wide.

Anna was smiling, happy that she had finally gotten him to care about her too. "See you tomorrow, Anna." Jack told her, smiling softly and grabbing his staff. She watched him fly off into the distance with a smile, knowing he would come back for her. He was her Guardian, the one that protected her and all the other children in the world. Anna knew that Jack Frost would always be there for her when she needed him the most.

 **Please review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
